Fallin'
by R.E.A251821
Summary: Wanting to destroy the world , his Father , his grandfather and mostly himself . But what will you do if someone stops you ? Will you still continue ?
1. The Moment I Met You

Fallin'

Chapter 1 : The momment I met you

Jin was on the middle of his battle between his Father and Grandfather , it was Kazuya his Father and Heihachi His Granfather .Then they started to stare at each other with a huge anger inside their heart , the three of them started to attack with a punch straight to each other and the attack didn't missed when those attacks collide the place was then pitch black . Jin can't see Kazuya and Heihachi anymore and theres no source of light everywhere he look . Then he feel someone on his arms . Then the place started to go brighter and brighter when he saw who was the person in his arms ... It was his Mother , Jun . He was so shocked when he saw his Mother with white clothes full of red blood then he heared laughter that was familiar to his ears . The laughter went louder and louder . He feels like he was going crazy and he shouted then his eyes became red , his skin turned pale , his black wings growed , his hands turned to claws and Jin became Devil Jin ...

Then he woke up from that terrible nightmare , he catches his breath and suddenly came to reality , he looks at where he was , he sat on the bed and examined the place . It was not the place on his dream . The place was very simple that reminds him of his old house where he growed up with his mother . He also felt weird , he has bandages in parts of his body . Then someone knocked on the door and opened it . He looked at the person who knocked and was shocked when he saw a woman . The woman wears white longsleeves and skyblue pants , she has skyblue eyes , with an angelic face , blonde hair . She holds a tray and walked towards him and said ...

" Woman " : so you have already woke up , but you need to rest in your condition " Jin turned his attention to the place and said..."

Jin : where am I ? How did I got here " then he suddenly turned to the woman and she said..."

" Woman " : I found you in the woods , when I got there the place was distroyed and I don't know why the forest was burned , I search the place to found out what happened and then I saw you in the middle of the forest and I brought you here in my house

Jin : Where is this place ?

" Woman " : this house was near the forest where I found you " Jin looked at the window and saw the moon glacing upon them and he turned to the woman and he asked ..."

Jin : What's your name ?

" Woman " : My name ... My name is Lili . what about you ? " Jin was silent and he answer.."

Jin : Jin ... " then Lili placed the tray on a little cabinet on the side of the bed and said ..."

Lili : you should eat now " then she walks away towards the door when she was out of the room she turned and said ..."

Lili : you should sleep after you eat " then she closed the door and Jin looked at the food that was on the tray and it remainds him of his Mother when he saw sushi , sashimi and onigiri's on the tray . After he eat his dinner he tried to sleep but he can't then he sit on the bed and suddenly stood up and picked up the tray and walked outside the room . At the hallway he examined the place it was very simple and very quiet also the house was a little big for one person . He tries to fined where the kitchen was then he came across a room and he took a step back to look at the room , finally the Kitchen and he saw Lili washing the dishes and he walked towards her then Lili turned and said ..."

Lili : Why are you here ? you are supposed to be asleep by now " Lili tooked the tray from Jin's hands and she started to wash it then Jin replied ..."

Jin : I can't sleep and I usually don't " Lili halted and said..."

Lili : well thats unusual " then Jin looked at her then turn away . Then Lili turned to Jin and asked ..."

Lili : who are you ? what are you doing in the forest ? " Jin looked at her but he didn't answer for a few momment he replied ..."

Jin : I'm a nobody " with those three words Jin left Lili on the kitchen and headed back to his room , a momment later Lili can't actually sleep she turned to her right and then to the left she was really bothered by what she saw earlier at the forest . Then she finally fell asleep ."

Early in the morning at Dawn , Lili woke up , she took a bath after that she headed to the kitchen and checked the refrigerator and thought of what will she cook today then she figured out something . An hour later she finished cooking , she cooked some riceballs , sushi then some fried fish . She walked out the kitchen and headed to where Jin's room is and when she was infront of the door she knocked and a few seconds she opened the door when she see Jin was still asleep and she walked towards the little cabinet on the side of the bed and took some medicine for an injured person and she washed a towel and then she tried to wash Jin's head . Then suddenly Jin woked up and Lili said ..."

Lili : oh I'm sorry to wake you " then Jin turned to Lili and said ..."

Jin : No , it's ok " Then he saw medicines on the cabinet and turned back to Lili then he sit on the bed and said ..."

Jin : What are those for ? " Lili turned to what Jin was reffering to and then turned again to him and said ..."

Lili : those are for your wounds , may I ? " Lili was reffing for her to wash his wounds on his shoulder . Then she started to remove the bandages on Jin's arms then she uses the towel from before to cleance his wounds . The room was very silent when Jin said ..."

Jin : so do you have a family ? " Lili halted for a second then she continued and replied ..."

Lili : actually I'm all alone ... What about you ? do you have a family ? " Jin turned to Lili with a shocked face then turned away with sadness in his face , Lili turned to Jin and she heared his reply ..."

Jin : I growed up with my mother , we have a very simple life in the forest where we live , we were really happy to have each other . " Jin stopped his sentence then bowed his head down then Lili said..."

Lili : then ... What happened ? where is she ? " Jin looked at her and replied ..."

Jin : she's gone " Lili was shocked and sad for a reason even though she just met him yesterday she was still affected maybe because ..."

Lili : I know how you feel " Lili was head was down and she slowly turned her attention to Jin and said " I lost my Mother when I was a little girl ... she died in the day of my birthday " Jin's face where a little shocked when he knows that was the same thing that happened to him but Lili's Mother died when she was young but his Mother died when he was 15 years old . then Lili asked ..."

Lili : what about your Father ? " That question made Jin to look angry and he tightens his grip then she turned to Lili then he slightly cames back to normal when he saw Lili was crying and he asked ..."

Jin : Why ? ... Why are you crying ? " Then Lili wiped her tears and replied ..."

Lili : I just remember how it feels to have a family ... " Then they started to look at each other then Lili turned away and looked on Jin's wounded arm and put some new bandage , The she stood up and said ..."

Lili : I'ts so early on the morning you could still sleep and rest

Jin : Thank you " Then Lili walked away and closed the door then she headed to her room and she changed her outfit and she left . Jin was not sleepy yet so he decide to have a tour in the house , first he headed to the living room , seccond to the other rooms and finally he saw a room that was not wholely closed he opened the door and he walked inside towards the bed and he saw a photogragh on the little cabinet beside the bed . The photo that he saw was a photo of a family , a Man on the right and a Woman on the left then a little girl on the middle in between them . He stared at the little girl and something just snaped inside his head ..."

" Jin : this girl is Lili ... so this is her room "

Then Jin placed the photo back above the cabinet and he turned around to face the door and walked away and he leave the door slightly open and he walked straight to his room . A momment later Lili came from the market to buy some ingredients for the next weeks and also for her patient . Then she took a tray with food for Jin then she walked out the kitchen to Jin's room , inront of the door she knocked and a few seconds she entered the room and she saw Jin on the couch on the corner of the room then put the tray on the little cabinet beside the bed and said ..."

Lili : you can't sleep , do you ? " Jin was silent then he asked ..."

Jin : how long do a normal human recover from injury ? " Lili was silent then she replied ..."

Lili : normally about a week but if it's really serious it will last about a month I guess " then Jin stood up and walked towards Lili then he sat on the bed then Lili said ..."

Lili : so go on eat " Jin took the tray and tasted some of the riceballs and sushi's then he asked ..."

Jin : How did you learn how to cook ?

Lili : I learned how to cook when I was 5 but I don't know why " Then Lili walked away and she closed the door leaving Jin alone . Later after Jin finished he stood up and tooked the tray to the kitchen . He saw a calendar on the kitchen and he saw that today is saturday then he saw Lili and asked her ..."

Jin : Lili ... How old are you ? " Lili asked ..."

Lili : why did you asked ?

Jin : nothing " then Lili looked at him and replied ..."

Lili : I'm 16 ... What about you ?

Jin : I'm 21 ... do you still go to school ?

Lili : no I don't anymore " Hours later Jin stayed at his room staring at the window watching the sunset then he suddenly looked at the clock and saw it was 4:45 pm . He was really bored then he realize it was alraedy 7:30 pm then he rushed out the room then he saw Lili outside his door when he opened it then they were silent and then Jin asked ..."

Jin : can I go to the Living room ?

Lili : well ... of course " then the both of them walked straight to the living and then Jin opened the T.V . On the news ..."

Reporter : The Iron Fist Tourament 4 Or Tekken 4 came to an end with the death of Heihachi Mishima now the new CEO of the Mishima Ziabatsu is Jinpachi Mishima , Heihachi's Father ... " Then Jin changed the channel of the T.V and now he was watching a movie about martial arts then he turned off the T.V . Then Lili said ..."

Lili : I wonder why they want to fight each other " Jin stared at her and then turn away and said..."

Jin : Maybe because they wanted freedom " Lili stared at Jin and then she said ..."

Lili : Dinner is ready " Jin turned to look at her and he stood up and followed her to the dinning room and she said ..."

Lili : do you want to eat dinner here or ..." Lili stopped when Jin said ..."

Jin : I want to eat down here

The both of them eat together on the table when they finished eating then Lili took the dishes and she walked straight to the kitchen and washed the dishes and Jin was on his room . When Lili finished washing the dishes , Lili went to her room and she tried to sleep but she can't and something was on her mind that momment

_**' who is he ...really ? ' **_. Then she closed her eyes and later on fell asleep .


	2. With You

Chapter 2 : With You

Early in the morning Lili woke up around 5:45 am . First she cleaned the house except Jin's room , and after that Lili cooked their meal for breakfast she was finished with the chores around 6:50 am . At Jin's room , Jin was still asleep then he heard something that woke him up . A thud coming from the outside , and also screaming , screaming of a girl , then he rushed outside the house and he saw Lili , she was practicing her fighting moves then he walked towards her and said ...

Jin : what are you doing " his tone was not angry, not confused, not even a single emotion , then Lili turned around to see him and she said ..."

Lili : nothing , I'm just practicing " Lili bowed her head and then turned away when Jin said ..."

Jin : Why do you..." Jin stopped when Lili said ..."

Lili : I once wanted to join a Tournament , The Iron Fist Tournament " Then Jin has a confussed look on his face and said ..."

Jin : But why do you want to join that Tournament ? " Lili was silent for amomment then she replied ..."

Lili : To...To make peace...To be free " from what Lili said , Jin was affected for some reason that he don't know then Lili broke the ice and said ..."

Lili : Breakfast is ready " Then the both of them were eating in the table , Lili was really silent that something was bothering her then she said ..."

Lili : so ... Who's your Father? and ... Where is he ? " Jin stopped an took a look at Lili and then to the window and then he replied ..."

Jin : I never knew him and I never asked my Mother because I'm already happy to be with her " Lili has a sad face and said ..."

Lili : I'm sorry that I asked " Then Jin asked ..."

Jin : What about you ? ... Where is your Father ? " That question made Lili to became more silent and then she realizes and saids ..."

Lili : Wait ... How do you know about my Father ? " Jin was not saying anything then he said ..."

Jin : I don't know your Father but I wanted to know where is he ? " Lili was quiet and Jin said ..."

Jin : I'ts ok if you won't answer my question " Then Lili smiled at him then Jin stared at her and Lili said ..."

Lili : It's been three days since we met

Jin : Yeah three days " Then Lili stood up and took the dishes then turns away but Jin said ..."

Jin : Let me help me you with that " Lili turned around to see him and he tooks the dishes from her hand then he walks straight to the kitchen and at the kitchen Lili asked ..."

Lili : It's ok I'll do it " Jin then put the dishes on the sink and Lili started to wash it when Jin said ..."

Jin : do you have a job ?

Lili : No , I don't

Jin : Then how can you pay your bills every month ?

Lili : Well I have a job before but quit ... What about you ? Do you have a job ? " Jin was a little silent then he replied ..."

Jin : I don't have a job , I live alone , but it didn't stopped me "Lili finished washing the dishes when she told Jin ..."

Lili : well what do you want for Lunch ? " Jin has a confused look on his face and it fade away and he replied ..."

Jin : Whatever you want , your the one who's going to cook " then Lili thought of something then it suddenly popped in her head ."

Jin was on his room and he has no idea what Lili was about to cook for Lunch but his imagining so many memorable foods that his Mother cooks when his just a kid . Then suddenly he fell asleep . A few momments later Lili was finished with the food then she remember about Jin's wounds , so she rushed to Jin's room , infront of Jin's door she knocked and a few seconds she opened the door and she saw him sleeping , so she silently walked at the side of the bed and took the medicines on the little cabinet , she washed a towel with hot water then she softly wiped the towel on Jin's face . Then he woke up , terrified and he hold Lili's wrist and pulled her then Lili realized his face , anger was writen all over him . Then Jin was shocked himself , Jin let go on Lili's hand and said ..."

Jin : I'm ... I'm so sorry " then Lili replied ..."

Lili : No , I'm the one who should be sorry I never should sneak in other persons room

Jin : What are you doing anyway ?

Lili : It's time to clean your wounds by now " Jin , without hesitation , Jin shook his head and Lili started to remove the bandages and she wipe the blood that came out and when she was finished Lili was quiet while puting some new bandages on him then Jin broke the ice and said ..."

Jin : so ... What's for Lunch ? " Lili smiled and replied ..."

Lili : You'll see " when the both of them were at the dinning room Jin was a bit surprised when Lili cooked deliciuos Nabe , Jin was really amazed that she cooks like his Mother she really reminds him about his Mother then he found himself staring at her while she was eating then she said ..."

Lili : What's wrong ? " Jin then looked away and said ..."

Jin : Nothing , but you really remind me of my Mother

Lili : Me ? How ?

Jin : well you cook like her , very hospitable and most of all your very kind . Thank you

Lili : Thank you also

Jin : For what ?

Lili : for saying that I'm kind " then Jin slightly smile then after they eat Lunch and Jin then walked to his room . Something was bothering him but he doesn't know what it was or who it was then he . He also tried to sleep but he failed then something popped on his mind . A momment later Lili was thinking of a new dish for dinner tonight but no ideas so Nabe again for the menu tonight after that she was going to see what Jin is doing . At Jin's door , Lili was about to knock when she heard Jin's voice like he was having a sparing match Lili then knocked then Jin opened the door when Lili examined his face , he was sweating and he catches his breath then Lili said ..."

Lili : Dinner is ready " Then when they were eating Lili said ..."

Lili : oh ... I remember I was going to the market after dinner do you wanna come ? " Jin looked at Lili and said ..."

Jin : ok but I don't want to go to some girl shop " Lili laughed and said ..."

Lili : to be Honest I don't go to places like that ...oh I want you to try this " Lili stood up and run towards a room and when she came back she holds a boys clothes it has a hood and was color violet ."

After they eat together they headed to town and when they gottn' there Jin asked ...

Jin : what are we doing here anyway ? " Lili replied ..."

Lili : I wanted to buy some clothes for you and also ingridients for the next weeks

They go to markets that sells boy clothes and also food and after that they headed back home and Jin said ...

Jin : thank you again " Lili replied "

Lili : No, it's ok ..." Lili looked very sleepy and Jin said ..."

Jin : you should sleep " Then Jin carried Lili on his back then he tooked her to her room and placed her on the bed Jin immediatly leaves the room and he sitted on his bed in his room he was really bothered this time he tried to go to sleep but he's still awake a momment later Jin was falling his eyes were about to close then success his asleep .

Early in the morning Jin woke up around 5:00 then he sit on the couch on the corner of the room then he wonders where Lili is by now or what is she doing , she searched the whole house but she's nowhere to be seen and he realize there's only one room that he hasn't searched yet . Her own room , he slowly opened the door when he saw her in a deep sleep so he tried to leave the room without making any noise , a momment later Lili woke up and she walked out her room . Then she saw Jin on the sofa on the living room watching T.V and she said ...

Lili : ah what are you doing ?

Jin : watching T.V

Lili : you woke up early today ...why ? " Jin turned to Lili and said ..."

Jin : I don't know but I don't think I sleeped well last night ...so what's for breakfast ?

Lili : What about ?... PANCAKES ?

They started to put the powder on a big bowl and they added some eggs and water , they mixed it together , while they were mixing it they were having a discussion about something funny that makes the two of them to laugh then after that they put some on the frying pan then after they were finished they sit on the couch on the living room and Lili laughed then Jin asked ...

Jin : Why are you laughing ?

Lili : nothing I just remember what we talk about a while ago " Then Jin smiled and laughed a bit then it suddenly faded away and Lili said ..."

Lili : Why ... What's wrong ?

Jin : Nothing ... " then Lili stood up and she headed to her room , inside her room she was bothered and then questions still floats in her mind _**' who is he ? Is he a fighter ? ' **_. Those questions still remained on Lili's mind that she tries to forget about it she did nothing but to lie on her bed thinking of what will she do . That day they didn't ate lunch and also Lili didn't came to see Jin if his doing ok or his not at night . But Jin was the one who checked Lili this time . He stood on his bed he walks out the room and walks straight to Lili's room . Infront of her room Jin knocked and he enter the room and he saw Lili was lying on the bed and he said ..."

Jin : are you ok ? " Lili was shocked that Jin was there watching so she stood up and said ..."

Lili : yes ,...I'm fine " Jin noticed her face , she was really sad and it looks like she cried then Lili looked at Jin and she remember something and said ..."

Lili : what about you ? ... are you ok ? " Jin replied ..."

Jin : Yeah ... What's for dinner ? " Lili turned around to look away from him and said ..."

Lili : I'm sorry ... " confusion was writen all over Jin's face and fade away when he said ..."

Jin : about what ?

Lili : I didn't came to your room today to cleance your wou... " Lili stopped when Jin said ..."

Jin : No , it's ok , I've already cleance it a while ago . " Jin didn't say anything and he was about to leave the room . Lili lie on her bed she closed her eyes but she knows she was still awake . It's almost sunset when Lili looked at the window , and she saw the blazing sun going down when she stood up and walks out her and goes straight to the kitchen and she cooked some delicious shrimp tempura then Jin came and he said ... "

Jin : that smells good " Even though those words usually spoken by a person who's emotion is shocked with happiness but Jin spoken it without any emotions then Lili turned her head to see Jin . A momment later when they finished dinner Lili was quietly washing the dishes while Jin was watching T.V , when Lili remember something that made her to drop the plate on her hand , Jin heard the noise and he headed to the kitchen he saw Lili standing there she was not hurt and she didn't even picked the broken plate , she was just standing there when Jin said ..."

Jin : Are you alright ?

Lili : yeah I'm fine " then Lili started to pick it up when Jin said ..."

Jin : No , I'll do it " Jin picked the other pieces of the broken plate and they accidentally hold each others hands then Lili removed her hands and Jin said ..."

Jin : ah ... um ... I'm sorry " After that Lili began to continue washing the plates and Jin picked the broken one . After a few momments Jin walks away and heads to his room . Later on he remembers what happened later , and walked out his room and headed to Lili's room on the door he knocked and he opened the door and he saw Lili . she was lying on the bed and he walks towards her and he stared at her for a momment and he sitted on the couch on the corner of the room . When he also fell asleep ...


	3. Friends ?

Chapter 3 : Friends ?

Early in the morning . Lili was opening her eyes the beautiful sunraise was the view on her window that makes her day lovely and then she sat on her bed then she saw Jin on her room . He was sitting on the couch , then Lili walked towards him and then Jin was opening his eyes and the first image he saw was Lili's face then she pulled her face backward and she asked ...

Lili : Why are you here ? " Jin was a little sleepy but he answered ..."

Jin : I just came by last night to see if your fine but then I fell asleep without realizing it " Lili was a little confused when she glance at Jin's shoulder and she remembers her tatoo and she asked ..."

Lili : Why did you have a tatoo ? " That question remained on Jin's mind he went silent and a momment later he stood up and said ... "

Jin : what's for breakfast ?

Lili : as usual " Lili said then she turned around and walked towards the door when she opened the door , Jin was a little confused and then he slightly smile . He followed her to the kitchen then he watched her cook some eggs , pancakes , hotdogs , and bacons after that they both eat together on the dinning room and then when they were finished Jin went out the dinning room to the living room and watched T.V then after Lili washed the dishes she went back to her and she lying in her bed she was thinking of something _**' Why does he has a tatoo ? Is he the one who is responseble for what happened on the forest ? ' **_. Then hours later Lili walked out of her room then she saw Jin on the living room and Lili asked when she sat on the other sofa ..."

Lili : So ... What do you want for lunch " Jin was thinking of something when he got an Idea ..."

The two of them went to the forest near Lili's house , Jin was carrying a basket and then sit beside a tree and the view was really beautiful they can see the sun blazing so high in the sky and the clouds are so peaceful to look at . They prepared the food and while eating Jin was really relieved then all of the sudden Lili looked at Jin but she looks away then Jin glance at her and Lili said ...

Lili : Ah ... What happened to you ? " Jin replied ..."

Jin : It's about my tatoo , isn't it ? " Lili slowly looked at him and Jin continued ..." I growed up with my Mother not knowing anything about my Father , but still , I'm happy to be with her I feel so complete ... But she was taken away from me ... On the same day of my birthday ... " Lili was silent and asked him ..."

Lili : Did you enter the Tekken Tournament ? " Jin glanced at Lili with a bit shocking look then he his lips curved and turned away and said ... "

Jin : I did " Lili asked ..."

Lili : But why ?

Jin : I wanted to be free " Lili was a bit confused and she asked ..."

Lili : Freedom from what ? " Jin didn't hesitate to answer the question ..."

Jin : Freedom from the , past and also to my ... " Jin stopped when he glances at Lili and he continued ... " And also from my Anger " It became so quiet and then Jin asked ... "

Jin : What about you ? " Lili glanced at Jin and she turned up look at the clouds then she closed her eye she slowly opened them when she saw the beautiful view of the entire forest and said ... "

Lili : To tell you the truth ... I run away ... " Jin was a little shocked so he glanced at Lili but Lili was looking at the sky and Jin said ..."

Jin : You left ... " Lili said ..."

Lili : please I don't wanna talk about " Lili bowed her head and Jin's lips curved a little and then he said ... "

Jin : fair enough

Hours have past , the both of them didn't went back home they're just sitting there looking at the shy and the beautiful forest while they were talking about what happened in their life . It's almost sunset and they were talking about the sun when Jin said when he glanced at Lili ...

Jin : Why are you doing this ? " Lili was quiet , she glances at Jin and she answered ..."

Lili : Because ... Because I wanted to " Then the two started to stare at each other , a few seconds later Lili turned away and glnced at the sun who is now set ... "

A few momments later Jin was looking at the sky , the sky full of stars that are twinkling upon them . A while later Jin felt something was on his shoulder and when he looked at it ... It was Lili , her head was resting on Jins shoulders while looking away Jin smiled at himself and later on looked at the stars while smiling ... A momment later when it was around 8:45 pm , Jin carried Lili on his arms , Lili's head was resting on Jin's muscular chest . On the way back home Jin was thinking about something that disturbs him , then he looks at Lili then turns to where they were headed ... When they were back home , Jin brought Lili to her room , He gently lie her on the bed but he didn't left her yet he just stayed there watching her sleep , also Jin was thinking about his battle between his Father and Grandfather

but when he looks at Lili his anger fade away he suddenly felt sad that and thought to himself _**' Why ? Why do you need to leave me alone ? ' **_Jin looked at the window and he stood up and he walks to Lili's bed and he whisperd on Lili ...

Jin : Good night ... Lili " After that Jin walks out the room and he headed to his room . He can't sleep this time it was 3:30 am in the morning he was still awake he was still thinking about his Mother , the man that betrayed him and the man who wants to kill his own son , Jin thightens his grip and he slowly closes his eyes but he knew he was not actually asleep he became angry about his life that he stood up and he sit on his bed he was about to shout but he didn't and suddenly he glanced at the window to look at the sky and he was now calm and he remembered the moments with his mother and he lie on the bed then he closes his eyes frustratedly then he suddenly remembers about Xiaoyu and said _**' I wonder ... What is she doing right now ? '**_

**- Xiaoyu's House -**

Xiaoyu woke up and she saw Panda was watching her sleeping and she said ...

Xiaoyu : Why Panda ? What's wrong ? " Panda seems to be saying something that Xiaoyu understands and she smiles and glances at the window and said ..."

Xiaoyu : It's about Jin isn't it ? " By that Panda also looks at the window and then Xiaoyu said ... "

Xiaoyu : Honestly , I really miss him . It's been years since I last talked to him . But ... " Xiaoyu said while slighly bows her head then Panda looked at her sadly and she too bows her head then Xiaoyu said ..."

Xiaoyu : But it's ok " she says with a wide smile on her face and she continued ..." I konw that our friendship will find it's way to see each other ... Good night Panda " Xiaoyu lie on her bed then Panda still have a worried look and she too go to sleep . "

- **Lili's House -**

It's been a hour but still Jin was still sleepless . It's almost 4:45 am when he stood up from his bed and he went to Lili's room , he opened the door and he saw her sleeping then he closed it silently after that Lili woke up . She stood up from her bed she walked towards her door and she opened it when she saw Jin going to the living room , she followed Jin when she saw him going out the house . He was walking towards where they went before then he stopped at the side of the tree and he said ...

Jin : I know your there " he spoked those words not frutrated and also not angrily but with a plain voice and also no emotions then Lili had no choice but to walk towards him then she said while Jin was looking at the horizon and she was staring at the sky ... "

Lili : why did you come here ? " Jin still doesn't show any emotion when he answered ..."

Jin : I can't sleep , I keep thinking about things that I don't wanna remember anymore ... So I looked for a quiet place to think " After that Lili glanced at Jin but she then looked away then it became really quiet but Jin broked the ice and said ..."

Jin : What about you ? can you breath the fresh air , can you see the beauty of this world ? " He asked but Lili has somthing on her mind that she want to know and asked ..."

Lili : Yeah , but it's a shame that some part of it is broken ... " Jin looked at her slowly with a sad face then he turnes back to the view of the forest then Lili continued her sentence ..." What are you doing there ? at the place where I saw you ? "Jin doesn't want for anyone to be involve anymore mostly someone like Lili who is really innocent but he also doesn't wanna lie to her so he answered ..."

Jin : After the Tournament I woke up ... " he paused for a moment then he turns to Lili and continued ... " I woke up here ... Then I met you " Lili glanced at Jin then they stared at each other after a moment Lili turned away then Jin did too and he realizes that Lili was not wearing her jacket to protect her from cold and she looked tired also and cold so he asked ... "

Jin : Are you ok ? " He asked then Lili said ... "

Lili : yes I'm fine " Jin turned around to see her and he walked towards her and said ..."

Jin : It's cold ... We should go inside " Jin carried Lili from the forest to the house then inside , Jin let go of Lili and she walked towards her room , Jin closed the main door and he too went to his room . Now Jin was a bit relaxed after a little chat on the beautiful horizon . While he was on his bed he was slightly smiling that something was funny but there's nothing to be laughing about , he himself was a bit confused either . At Lili's room , Lili was having a bath then when she was done she remembered what Jin said today , that he wants freedom , and what happened at the end of the Tournament . Lili was on her usuall pajamas . The both of them fell asleep . It was 12:35 pm when Jin woke up , and he went outside the house and he lie on the grass and he stared at the sky he slowly closed his eyes . Meanwhile on Lili's room she woke up , she took a bath and she , put on her white longsleeve shirt and a pants , she went to the living room and she looked at the window and she saw Jin lying outside . She went out side and she walked towards him then she heard something ..."

Jin : The sky is so ... Beautiful " Jin said while his eyes are closed , Lili glanced at the sky when she turned her attention back to Jin she saw that his hands tapped to his right side that he want her to lie beside him , she slowly approached him and she lie beside him then Jin continued ..."

Jin : I usually do this if I'm angry , frustrated and also when I'm happy " Lili was looking at the sky and she asked ..."

Lili : what are you feeling right now ? " Jin glanced at Lili and he answered ..."

Jin : Now ? ... I don't know " Jin turned his attention to the sky and Lili was a bit confused but she just ignored it when Jin said ..."

Jin : why are you doing this ? ... Why are you helping someone who you've just met a day later ? ... " Lili was silent but she still answered the question sincerely..."

Lili : Because you need it ... and I don't think that your a bad person I can feel while talking to that person ... " By those words , Jin end up on a place with someone who really cares for him ... Jin's heart beat was fast and strong but he doesn't know why ... then he chuckled but silently then Lili said ..."

Lili : I never had a friend before ... " Jin was a little shocked but just a little and also he remembers his friends , Xiaoyu and Hwoarang and Lili continued ..." What about you do you have a friend ? " Jin answered ..."

Jin : I have this friend ... Well at first I thought she was just 6th grade but she was 1st year high schooler but she was nice at school shes the one who understands me ... I have a question for you ? " Lili asked ..."

Lili : What is it ? " Jin was silent for a moment and asked ... "

Jin : Who am I to you ? " Lili was shocked about the question and she glanced at him before she could answer , the both of them are staring at each other after a moment she answered while looking at him ..."

Lili : A friend ... " after that Jin was touched by those words . This was the first time he felt his , what could it be ? . After hours they were just talking to each other but know they were looking at each other while talking , they laugh , they stood up and they went to the tree from yesterday that where they continued they're conversation . It' been hours , they don't care if they haven't ate lunch , the sun is seting , Jin was just staring at the sun falling down then he said ..."

Jin : Lili ... we should go inside now " then they went back to the house , Lili straighway went to her room and Jin closed the main door and he to went to his room . While Jin was walking towards the door of his room , he came pass Lili's room , the door was opened he came inside and he saw her sleeping but she has no blanket , he gets the blanket and he slowly puts it on Lili but she woke up and their faces were close to each other then Lili stood up her bed and asked ..."

Lili : Why ? Is there something wrong ? Are you ok ? " Jin said ..."

Jin : oh nothing ... You should go to sleep " Then Jin left and headed to his room , he took a bath , while he was at the bathroom he wipes his wounds , even though it was been almost a week it still hurts , or maybe that was a diffrent wound , a deep wound in his heart that's been healed but still it left a scar , a scar that reminds the past . After that he changed his clothes and went to sleep ... "


	4. Fallin' For You

Chapter 4 : Fallin' for you

Jin was walking home , when he starts to see their house he saw his mother waiting for him when he saw her he run towards her while having his hand . Then it slowly turned dark he felt that his eyes are closed so he slowly opened his eyes when he saw a woman who wears a simple white dress , and his head was resting on her lap , at first he can't tell who the woman was but she's not his Mother because the woman's hear is blonde , her face is still not clear to his eyes when it suddenly became clearer and clearer and he said to himself ... _**' Who could she be ? ... Wait ... I know her ... I met her before ... ' **_he paused and he looked closer when it became clear to himself and said to his mind ... _**' Lili ? ... ' **_. It was Lili and she said ...

Lili : Are you ok ?

Jin woke up from his dream , it was weird , he sat on his bed and wondered ... _**' Why ? ' **_. That question remained on Jin's mind , and also he wonders where is Lili , so he went out of his room and searched the house , but he can't see her anywhere even in her own room he wondered where could she be . He went out of the house and he went to the tree where they talked about theirselves , and she was standing there looking at the beautiful horizon and he said while walking towards her , to her side ...

Jin : I know I'll find you here " Lili smiled and she glanced at Jin and immdiately turned away then Jin asked ... "

Jin : What are you doing here anyway ? " Lili was quiet for a while and then she answered ... "

Lili : I lived here since I left my family , this place ... This place became my own family all the animals that lived here ... I care for them but ... I was so sad when I saw some part of the forest was destroyed ... " Lili was silent then Jin glanced at her he was just standing beside her and also looking at her then Jin asked ... "

Jin : What was your family like ? " Lili answered "

Lili : Peaceful , but that changed when my Mother died " Lili looks sad . Hours have past all they do is talk about the view of the forest and also the skies , Lili saw a cloud it's shape is like a heart and she said ... "

Lili : Look ! " Jin raised his head and looked at where Lili was ponting at and saw the heart - like cloud and then he said ... "

Jin : It looks like a heart " He stated while a slight smile on his face then Lili said ... "

Lili : It's beautiful ... Don't you think ? " Jin glanced at Lili slowly and said ... "

Jin : Yes ... Yes I do " Jin was still looking at Lili when she turned to look at him and they stared at each other , Lili turned away and said ..."

Lili : I wonder ... How does it feel to have a best friend ? " Jin was a bit confused but his still looking at her and answered ... "

Jin : Well ... I can't answer that

Lili : Why not ? " she said in a normal tone and Jin answered ... "

Jin : Nothing ... Just forget it ... " Jin stopped then Lili raised her head and looked at the sky for a moment and then Jin asked ... "

Jin : Now I have a question for you

Lili : What is it ?

Jin : What is Love ? " Lili was confused , so she glanced at Jin and said ... "

Lili : To tell you the truth ... I don't really know

Jin : really ? " he said with a normal tone "

Lili : all I know I know is the Love of Parents to their children but it's been years since I last felt that kind of Love " Jin asked ... "

Jin : So you've never been inlove ?

Lili : No ... What about you ?

Jin : Me ? ... No I haven't , just like you , all I know is the Love my Mother for me " It became quiet after Jin's answer to Lili a few moments later Jin said ... "

Jin : what was your ideal family ? " Lili answered ... "

Lili : Peaceful , like we are before and most of all simple ... What about you ?

Jin : Just like you , all I want is to have a simple life , bring back the life that I used to ... But why ? ... Why is this happening to me ? " Jin suddenly paused when he felt Lili arms on his shoulder and she asked ... "

Lili : What do you mean ? " Jin looked at Lili's eyes and thoughts of what will he say , he doesn't want for someone like her to be involve so he said ... "

Jin : Nothing , I was just carried away by my emotions " Lili pulled her arm and looked at the horizon and Jin said ... "

Jin : We should go home know

While walking home , they saw many kinds of animals and also Lili looked happy she was smiling while the birds was singing and flies towards her and the others where following her , she grabbed one squirrel and she starts to sing along to . At that moment they know their not heading to the house , the animals were taking them to relaxing places , they saw a horse and Lili hopped on it but it didn't seemed to be mad or sad but the horse was happy while Jin paw was on the horse . The animals led them to the heart of the forest where you will see a huge tree where all the animals lived , the animals that crawls was on the side of the tree and animals that flies lived at the branches of the huge tree , Jin was beside Lili while they were looking at paradise when Lili said ...

Lili : It's beautiful

Lili walked towards the huge tree infront of them and she kneeled so she can have a close look on the squirrels then she stood up when some butterflies past trough her and watched them fly up to the top of the tree . Jin was just staring at her and she reminds him of his Mother then Lili run towards Jin with a angelic smile and Jin said ...

Jin : Let's go " Jin turned to walk away and Lili did to but something stopped them ... It was the quirrel it looks like it was saying that they want for Jin and Lili to stay and Lili said ... "

Lili : Why ? What's wrong ? " Then the squirrel turned and so did Jin and Lili , they saw a bird carriying a red Rose and it gave it to Lili and she said ... "

Lili : thank you , but ... We can't stay here , we have our own home to but that doesn't mean that we won't see each other again ... We will visit all of you here sometimes " then they turned away to walk away ... "

They went to some places of the forest that they saw many kinds of flowers , trees , and animals . After their long tour on the forest , they went back home , they gotten' home at 6:45 pm , on their tour surely their very tired , Lili went to her room for a bath and Jin went to his room to have a bath either , after that Jin changed his clothes and Lili did so to then Lili went to the kitchen and she cooked their dinner . After eating dinner the both of them went to the living room and they sat on the sofa then Jin said ...

Jin : what a day

Lili : yeah , but it was wonderful

Jin : I know what you mean

Lili : The tree was huge isn't it

Jin : I used to see trees like that ... " Lili looked at Jin and he continued his sentence ... " Me and my Mother lived near a forest , when I was a kid me and my mother goes to a tree like we saw a while ago , but sometimes I go alone when I study , when I needed silence , when I have a problem ... I saw how life can be more beautiful and also ... I saw Life can be more miserable " Lili was confused and asked ... "

Lili : How ? " Jin glanced at Lili and he answered ... "

Jin : In a way . Things can change in mid air , that even you can ever imagine ... " Lili said ... "

Lili : Well your right , Life can be great , life can be miserable but there is a reason , maybe because something bad happened because someday something will come and heal you from the past ... That is one of the things that I believed about Life " Jin was just staring at her while she was looking at the window and he turned away ... "

Their conversation about how life goes on was really related to what is happing know to Jin , but also they talked about families and after that they watched T.V and for hours Jin was still watching when T.V when he felt something on his shoulder when he turned to see what it is ... It was Lili she was sleeping and her head was resting Jin's shoulders . He stared at her face and she really look beautiful even more when up close . It was 10:30 pm , he stood up slowly and he carried Lili to her room , he laid her to her bed he fixed the bed and he didn't left the room immediately and he sat on the couch on the corner of the room , he remembers his dream that night and he felt his heart beat and thought _**' That was strange ... Why do I feel like this ? ... What is it ? ' **_even though he feels like his wounds still hurts but it's still not normal ... He watched her sleep and he then stood up and walked towards Lili's bed and he touched Lili's chicks and he walked towards the door and opened it but before he closed the door he said ...

Jin : Good night and sweet dreams ... Lili " and he went to his room and lie on his bed to go to sleep and he tries to but something was holding him back that still let's him to be awake ... We wonders about his dream , that he saw Lili on it ... "

Jin was still awake he can't sleep because of what happened and he still remembers his dream and thought _**' Why ? ... Why do I feel this way ? ... ' **_that is the question that remained on Jin's mind . He can't find a way to make him fell asleep , then somthing popped in his head . He remembered something from his past ...

**- Years Ago -**

Jin was just 13 and he had a problem of sleeping , he was just lying on his bed when his mother opened his door and he turned away to hide that his still away then his mother asked ...

Jun : Jin ? ... I know your still away ... " Then his Jun walked towards the bed and Jin stood up to sit at the bed and Jun sat on the side of the bed then she asked ... " Why ? What's wrong ?

Jin : I can't sleep ... I don't know why

Jun : Well ... Is there a problem ?

Jin : Nothing Mom ... I just can't sleep

Jun : Theres got be something that holds you back and preventing you from sleeping ... " then Jin turned to his mother and she sang a lullaby that sooner led Jin to fell asleep then she ended her song and she kissed her son on the forehead and she said silently ... "

Jun : Good night ... My son " then she laid Jin's head on his pillow then she left the room ... "

**- Present -**

Jin rolled to his side and he slowly closes his eyes and he saw the image of his mother . Mean while on Lili's room , after Jin left her room she wasn't really asleep actually when Jin carried her to her bed she woked up but she closed her eyes to prevent Jin from seeing then when he left she opened her eyes and she thought

_**' What does he mean ? ... What happened on his past ? ... ' **_then she later on fell asleep ...


	5. I Think I'm In love with you

Chapter 5 : I Think I'm Inlove with You

Lili was walking on the forest the sunlight was spotting over her as she looked the blazing sun and cover some of the light for preventing it to get hotter on her eyes then she looked to where she was heading she saw a few animals like birds , birds that fly towards her as she followed them to somewhere and she saw a rabbit , a rabbit that followed her , along the way she even saw a very white horse and it kneeled to her like it wants for Lili to ride on it and when she was riding the way with some friends , they were so happy Lili has a very happy smile on her face then the horse run faster to follow the birds ...

Then something happened , the horse runned so fast when up ahead there was only darkness and you can't even see anything , then come hold of something that she can't bear to look at it ... feels hair strands , and it was wet . Then the place turned brighter ... And she saw the horse from before , it was bleeding and the body was lifeless and a tear drop of pain fell from her eyes to the head of the horse ... But that's not all , when she looked at the place it was burned and all the animals living there was dead she turned around and she saw a Man , he has black hair , his wearing black pants and his hands were full of blood that suits his glooves , as red as blood . Fearlessly , she walked toeards the Man and she stopped when she heard him yelled ...

Man : Stay back ! Don't come any nearer ! " Lili still walked one step closer and something stopped her to come any closer when she saw the face of the Man ... but when the moment the Man turned , his face changed , his skin turned pale , fangs growed from his mouth , tatoo's was seen in his chest , his eyes turned red , raven black wings growed from his back ... And when Lili took a closer look at him she thought _**' Jin ... ' **_

Lili woked up from her dream ... and she thought _**' Is that really Jin ? ... But how ? ... Is he a Devil ? ... ' **_she questions herself while siting on her bed , she can't even barely breath , then she looked at her window and saw the sun raising up then she walked towards the bathroom to take a bath after that she walked out her bathroom with her towel on wrapped around her then she changed her clothes . After that she went out of the room and looked at the hall then walked straightway to the living room but nobodies there so she went to the kitchen and cooked some food for the two of them , then she searched the house to find Jin but he's nowhere to be seen then she thought of a place that she haven't searched yet , Jin's room , so she went to the door of the room when she was about to knock the face of the Devil flashed on Lili's mind but that didn't stopped her after she knocked . Then Lili opened the door and she saw nobody was on the room she came inside and she looked at the sofa on the corner then she heard a voice ...

Jin : Lili ? ... " Lili turned to see Jin and she saw him wet , holding a towel that is wrapped around his waist and a towel on his head . Lili tunred away and she said ... "

Lili : ah ... I'm sorry ... I thought your inside and sitting on the sofa " Lili was silent then he said ... "

Jin : No . It's ok , it was just an accident and truly I should be the one who is apologizing to you " Jin walked to the bathroom to change his clothes and he puts his pants ... "

Lili : Oh yeah breakfast is ready

Jin : Oh ok I'll catch up ... " Jin said while putting his t-shirt on ... And after putting his t-shirt , he walks out the bathroom and said ... " oh , you can turn now ... " Lili turned and she saw Jin with a black t-shirt that fits him well . and his jeans that suits his stature then she walked towards the door and then went out the room ... after that Jin followed her to the dinning room and he saw egg omelets , bacon , scrambled eggs , hot dogs , and some coffee on the side of the plate , while he was eating he looked at Lili and he said ..."

Jin : Is there something wrong ? " Lili shockedly looked at Jin and she answered ... "

Lili : Huh ... Oh nothing ... Nothings wrong " Lili turned back you what she was eating but Jin was looking at Lili , Lili was wearing a white tank tshirt and blue pants then Lili looked at him and asked ... "

Lili : Why ? What's wrong ? Is there something in my face ? " And Jin said ... "

Jin : Nothing " He said while he was slightly laughing ... "

Lili : Jin ? ... " Lili said and Jin turned to see her and said ... "

Jin : What ?

Lili :What's your full name ?

Jin : Kazama ... Kazama Jin " He answeres while he was staring at Lili ... "

Jin : What about you ?

Lili : Lili ... Lili Rochefort

When Jin was finished with his meal he walked to the living room , he sat on the sofa and he turned on the T.V . The channel was all about songs , all different kinds of songs and the first song that was sang was _**' We are the children you reject and dissregard ' **_on the looks on Jin's face , he was really angry . Then the song continued _**' This aching cries come from the bottom of our hearts . You can't disown us now , we'er your own flesh and blood . And we don't disappear just because your eyes are shot NOW TELL ME ! ' **_. Lili sat on the sofa next to Jin and she saw and felt Jin's emotions then the song continued _**' Love lost like a bullets path , tare through the cavite of my chest , LIGHTS OUT ! Cause the fuse has blown ! . Cause their castle's crumble slowly , we watch them fall ( watch them fall ) . The crown slips from heads unworthy , as we gain controll ! ' **_. After that song Jin changed the channel and it was another song that caught Jin's attention

_**' A little conversations are turning into little sweet sensations and their only getting sweeter everytime ' **_. Jin glanced at Lili and the song continued _**' Our friendly get togethers are turning into visions of forever , if I just believe this foolish out of mine ' **_. And he was just staring at her ( Lili was sleeping ) and it continued _**' I can't pretend , that I'm just a friend , cause I'm thinking maybe we were ment to be . ' **_Then Lili slightly opened her eyes that leds them to meet eye - to - eye and face - to - face , Lili was a little shocked that then the song continued _**' I think I'm Fallin' , fallin' inlove with you , and I don't , I don't know what to do ? I'm afraid you'll turn away but I'll say it anyway . I think I'm Fallin' , fallin' for you . I'm Fallin' for you ' **_. After that Lili turned away and looked at the T.V and at the same time confusion take over her also to Jin , Lili stood up and she went to her room but Jin didn't he was just sitting at the sofa and he was thinking about his feelings . At Lili's room she was lying on her bed and she was asleep .

After hours , Lili woked up , she stood up of her bed and she went out of her room and she went to the living room and to the kitchen she cooked lunch then she went back to the living room and saw Jin sitting on the sofa . Jin asked ...

Jin : what's for lunch ? " Lili didn't answer and she went back to the kitchen ... "

Lili packed the meals on her basket then she went out the door while Jin was following her . They went to the forest , on their way to the tree on the open hill , Jin was just following Lili while he was slightly smiling and at the hill Lili hurriedly run towards the tree and she sat on the side of it so did Jin , Jin was on the left side and Lili was on the rightside , he was sitting beside Lili . They ate lunch under the tree shading them from the heat that the sun gives . After lunch Jin said ...

Jin : That was delicious " He said while looking at the blazing sun and his elbows are resting on his knees ... "

Lili : I'm full " Jin slightly laughed and he said ... "

Jin : Me too " Lili glanced at Jin then she looked at Jin's tatoo but Jin turned to see Lili and he saw her staring at his arms and he asked ... "

Jin : What's wrong ? " Lili turned away and she answered ... "

Lili : Oh , nothing " Jin again looked at the sun and he said ... "

Jin : When I was just a boy , I lived with my Mother , I was happy with her . Even though we have problems , it didn't stopped us . I Loved my Mother so much . But ... On my 15th birthday ... " Jin stopped and Lili stared at him as he continued ... " ... Something happened that changed my life , it changed everything ... Everything ... " Jin tightenss his fist and with an angry look in his eyes and then he asked ... " Lili ?

Lili : What ? " Lili was just staring at him and he said ... "

Jin : Do you believe in Angels ?

Lili : Yes , I do " Then Jin glanced at Lili and asked ... "

Jin : But what about Devils ? " Lili stared at him eye - to - eye and she answered when she tuned to the horizon ... "

Lili : Of course I do

Jin : Why ?

Lili : Because , Devils are not really Devils that is just the name that people call them , but the truth is ... Their Angels before but they became Fallin' Angels , they didn't do something wrong , well some of them but some are just been judged by others and they've been punished to live on the underworld ... But I believe that there is still good inside of them because they were Angels before so still there someplace in their hearts that is still good ... Why did you asked ?

Jin : Nothing

After that , they watched how the sun and the blue sky with the soft clouds . Lili looked at Jin and she saw anger in his face then the face of the Devil in her dream flashed on her mind . It was sunset , and they watched how the blazing sun slowly goes down and Lili said ...

Lili : How beautiful " Lili said while a soft smile was on her face ... "

When it was dark they lie on the green grass under the tree and they faced the shining stars in the black sky . After watching the stars , they fell asleep . momemnts later Jin woked up and he realizes that he was know face to face with Lili and he looked at the stars , he stoods up and carries Lili from the hill to the house . He quietly closes the main door and he went to Lili's room then he laid her on her bed . Jin left the room and he went outside the house . When Jin was out of the house , Lili slightly opens her eyes and she realizes that shes home in her room and she wonders _**' How ? ... Oh ... Jin ' **_she remembers Jin . But where is he she went out of her room and she looked everywhere then she thought that maybe his outside , she looked outside and she saw someone , she walked towards the person and it looks like it a man , and when she came closer she saw it has wings and she heard ...

" Man " : Don't come any closer ... Or you'll regret it " But Lili didn't care and she took two steps closer and she asked ... "

Lili : Who are you ? " Then the man turned and she saw the man's face , his skin was pale , his eyes are red , and she asked quietly ... "

Lili : Jin ? " It started to rain and they didn't care , then Jin started to attack Lili with a kick to her stomach and she doudge the move and she said ...

Lili : What's happening to you ? " Jin released another move , he punched her but i didn't worked "

Lili : Jin . Stop! ... " Lili was infront of Jin and she grabbed on Jin's shoulder and she said ... " Stop ... Please stop ... " Jin looked down to her and he asked ... "

Jin : Lili ? ... " then Lili look up to see Jin's face , tears from the sky was falling to her face and tears of her own eyes fell and her eyes slowly closes and she fell on Jin's arms . Jin was know on his human form and he went inside the house with Lili resting in his arms . He immediately went to her room and he laid her on her bed . After that he sat on the sofa and watched how the rain slowly stops and later on , he walks towards Lili's bed and sat on the side of the bed and quietly said ...

Jin : Lili . I'm sorry ... I don't want you to get involve ... I don't want you to get hurt ... I don't wanna hurt you ... I don't want for someone like you gets involve ... Like what happened to my Mother ... I can't hurt a innocent person like you ... I don't want to lie to you ... But this is the only way to protect you ... " Jin went out of her room and into to his room , he took a bath , then he put on his pants , his t-shirt and he lie on his bed and later on he fell asleep ... "


	6. New Life

Chapter 6 : New Life

while sleeping Lili saw the image of the Devil that appeared last night and it's eyes are glowing red and Lili woked up and she was siting on bed then she thoughts _**' Is that really Jin ? ... Is he the one responsible about what happened to the forest ? ... His a Devil ? ... But ... What did happened to his Mother and to his life ? ... Is it the fact that his a Devil ? ... ' **_she asked herself . And then she went out of her room she searched the house hurriedly , she went to the living room , to the kitchen and many other parts of the house . Even in Jin's room , but his not there . Lili thought that maybe his at the hill , so she went there . She saw nobody at the hill , and she searched some places of the forest and still his not there she went back to the hill and she looked at the sky and said ...

Lili : He's gone

Lili went back home and she wondered _**' Where is he ? ... Why did he leave ? ... ' **_Lili was confused mostly about the fact that Jin was Devil then she remembered what Jin said that he wants freedom and she thought _**' Maybe the freedom that he mentioned ... Was freedom from the Devil inside him and also freedom from what happened to his Mother ... ' **_the whole day last with only ordinary things to do and also be alone again . The next day Lili decided to leave the house and live at town and after she packed her clothes . Outside the house she stared at her house and said ...

Lili : I will come back

Then she went to the road and ride on a taxi , and when she was at town she was amazed by the buildings that was so high and she thought _**' This place is beautiful but ... It's much beautiful at the forest ... ' **_when she was walking there are so many people and someone bumped her and she fell to the ground and she said ...

Lili : ah ... " Then she saw a hand lend infront of her and the person said ...

" Man " : Oh I'm sorry miss ... " Then she grabbed the hand and the man pulled her up and she said ...

Lili : No it's ok i'm fine " But the man suddenly realizes how beautiful Lili was and he was staring at her then Lili turned to see the face of the man and she said ... "

Lili : What's wrong ? " Then he said ... "

" Man " : Oh nothing

Lili : Oh I have to go ... Bye " Lili said and she waved her hand and the man said ... "

" Man " : She was so ... Beautiful ... Like an Angel

It was dark when Lili found a place to stay at a apartment and she needs to have a job to pay for the rent of the house , so she went back to town and she searched for a new job and she bumped someone again , and when the person offered her help to get back on her feet she recognized the face of the person and she asked ...

Lili : Wait ... I know you " and the person replied ... "

" Man " : Yeah I bumped in to you a while ago ... I'm sorry

Lili : No it's alright

" Man " : But it's the second time ... I need to make it up to you ... " Lili was just looking at him and he thinks of something and it popped on his head and said ... "

" Man " : What about I'll treat you for dinner ? ... " Lili was still confused and he continued ... " ... Come on , I insist " They went to a restaurant and they sat on a table then they called the waiter then the Man ordered some heavy foods but Lili just ordered a ramen and a tea . When they finished eating , they went outside and then the Man said ... "

" Man " : Before I forgot ... What's your name ? " Lili glanced at the Man and she answered ... "

Lili : Lili ... Lili Rochefort

" Man " : Lili ? " Then he says to his mind ... _**' What a beautiful name ... For a beautiful woman ' **_then he heard Lili saying ... "

Lili : And your name is ?

" Man " : Hwoarang " Then Lili asked ... "

Lili : Your Korean ?

Hwoarang : Yup , what about you ?

Lili : I'm French

Hwoarang : Oh ... " The place was silent and they started to walk in the same direction and Hwoarang asked ... "

Hwoarang : So ... Where do you live ?

Lili : To a apartment not so far from here

Hwoarang : I'll take you home ?

Lili : No , I'll be alright

Hwoarang : In the middle of the night ...

Lili : Alright then

They walk together and it was really really quiet that the silence is hurtful to their ears ... Then Hwoarang broke the ice when he said ...

Hwoarang : So ... How old are you ?

Lili : I'm 16 ... " she calmly answer ... " ... What about you ?

Hwoarang : I'm 21 " Lili glanced at him and she said ... "

Lili : Really ? His the same as you " Hwoarang was confused and he asked ... "

Hwoarang : Who's He ?

Lili : A friend of mine his also 21 years old

Hwoarang : Oh " And when they came infront of the gate she said ... "

Lili : Here we are

Hwoarang : So here's where you live , you should go inside now , it's cold

Lili : What about you ?

Hwoarang : I'm fine and I need to get going either ... Bye " He said while waving his hand and also Lili when she said ... "

Lili : Bye

Lili walked inside the gate when Hwoarang looked back expecting to see her again and he looked back to where he was walking on then he slightly laughed . Lili was inside her apartment and she changed her clothes she wear a long skyblue t-shirt and also skyblue pants she sat on her bed . Meanwhile , Hwoarang went to his mentors house and he went inside and he can't see anything because the place was so dark he searched for the switch and when he felt it , he clicks it and the place went brighter . He walked towards his mentors room but nobodies there and he thought of a place where he might be . The Dojo , Hwoarang went to the dojo and he heard a voice , he was sure it was his mentor . His mentor was inside but he didn't bothered to go any closer so he went to his house . He was inside and he took a bath , whe he was finished he went out the bathroom rubbing his hair with a towel and a towel was wrapped on his waist . He changed his clothes but he usually don't wear t-shirt when he go to sleep , sat on his bed and he thought _**' She's really beautiful ... Like a Angel ... Aghhh ! ... Why do I feel this way ? ' **_

Then he fell asleep .


	7. Friendship

Chapter 7 : Friendship

The next day . Lili woke up early and she went to the kitchen she cooked some breakfast and she took a bath , she changed her clothes . At Hwoarang's house he was still sleeping , then his alarm clock rang and he tries to stop it and success , then he went back to sleep but he opened his eyes , he stood up , streches his arm and holds his nape then he took a bath he changes his clothes to his casual clothes and he went out the house he rides his motor , he rides faster and faster . He stopped infront of a gate and he opens the gate , he straightway walked to the house and he knocked ... Someone opened the door . A Man with blonde hair , blue eyes , he doesen't wear a t-shirt , with a british accent he says ...

" Man " : Hwoarang ? What are you doing here ? It's very early

Hwaoarang : Come on , I just want to see you ... " Hwoarang walks inside while saying ... " Is it bad for a friend to visit you now . Ayy , Steve

Steve : I didn't say anything , I just say that it early ... What brings you here ?

Hwaorang : I just want to have a bonding time with you

Steve : I'll just changed my clothes " Steve wore a his red pants and a skyblue polo , two bottons are unbottoned , he also wears blue glooves ... "

They went to some places at town , they really have a fun time . When the sun was setting , they passed by a gang and they tried to beat the two , but Steve immidiately countered the attack , Hwoarang kicked the other one on the shoulder that brings him to his knees . Some people saw what happened and they circled around watching them and in the midst of the battle Hwoarang and Steve heard a voice , it sounds like it came from a woman ... "

" Woman : STOP IT ! " the both of them turned to see the woman and Hwoarang was shocked when he know who the person is ... "

Hwoarang : Lili ?

Steve : You know her ? " Then one guy from the gang attacked Lili and Hwoarang said ... "

Hwoarang : LOOK OUT ! " Hwoarang runs towards her to stop the guy but Lili set her eyes on the guy and she counters the attack , she hold him on his arm and she twists it to his back and she kicks its foot and that brings the guy on his knees . Hwoarang was amazed and he felt someone was behind him so he turned and he doudges the move and he kicks the guy twice . Steve punched one when that guy was almost near Hwoarang and they looked at Lili with a another opponent then she runs towards the guy and tries to attack with a kick but it failed and the guy punched her on her stomach . Lili turns and flips her leg to kick him in the neck , it didn't missed but it was not enough to beat the guy , he punches down to the ground and Lili doudges she grabbed hold on his arms and she climed on his shoulder and the man was down on the ground she twist his arm then she releases it when she saw that his already unconsious . Hwoarang and Steve was watching her and she looked at the both of them , then Hwoarang and Steve runs towards her and Hwoarang asked ... "

Hwoarang : are you alright ?

Lili : Yeah , I'm fine

Steve : You know each other ? " Hwoarang looked at Steve and he answered ... "

Hwoarang : I met her yesterday

Lili : What happened anyway

Hwoarang : It's a long story , but anyway thank you for helping us

Lili : Your welcome

Steve : We gotta go , come on ... " He hold Hwoarang's shoulder and continues ... " ... Thank you again ... " Hwoarang turned to Steve and he said ... "

Hwoarang : Yeah ... Got to go ... Bye ... Come on Steve " he said while they walk away Lili watched them walk and she too went away . While the were walking ... "

Steve : So , what do you want to do ?

Hwoarang : I don't know . What do you think is happening to them right now ?

Steve : Who ?

Hwoarang : hmmp ... Nothing , forget it " The both of them were silent while they were walking . Meanwhile , Lili was walking she was looking at the sky , it was getting dark then she came pass a restaurant and she thought's _**' Huh ... A restaurant ... Well let's try ... ' **_Lili walked inside the restaurant and the owner tested her skills and she was impressed when she saw how Lili cook . Her cooking place was clean and she cooks like a expert although she didn't finished her studies . So she was hired .

Lili was walking back home with a smile on her face . And she came infront of their gate . She went inside her house and she took a bath and she changed her clothes and she laid on her bed happily . Meanwhile , Steve and Hwoarang are heading back to Steve's house and Steve said ...

Steve : Would you like to go inside ?

Hwoarang : No thanks , I need to go home early

Steve : Well ok ... Ah , your motor is on the garage

Hwoarang : Thank you

Steve : Welcome

Then Hwoarang ride his motor fast . And at his house he was confused while he was taking a bath and when he was finished . He changed his clothes and he laid on his bed and he thought _**' I wonder ... What is he doing by now ? ' **_. The person he mentions was left a mystery , for now . Then he turned to his right and closes his eyes then later on fell alseep . The Next day Lili woked up and she immediately went to the bathroom and took a bath , she changed her clothes and she left the house . She went to the Restaurant where she was hired as a chef .

While Hwoarang was still sleeping and he slightly opens his eyes . He stood up and took a bath and he changed his clothes . He sat on his sofa and watched T.V he felt bored so he turn off the T.V and he went out his house and he ride on his motor ... He stopped on a beach and he walked on the shore while looking at the sky after an hour he went back to town .

It was dark when Lili was about to leave the restaurant . She was walking on the streets when a motor passed her and it stopped then the man who rides the motor walked towards her and she asked ...

Lili : Hwoarang ?!

Hwoarang : Yup

Lili : Why are you here ?

Hwoarang : I saw you walking alone ... And I wonder if ... I'll take you home

Lili : But why ?

Hwoarang : First of all , It's dark you could get into something bad

Lili : Really ... Thank you

Hwoarang : I'll take that as a yes " Then the two laughed . They decided to walk and Hwoarang carries his motor along the way . While walking Lili asked ... "

Lili : Do you ever had a bestfriend ?

Hwoarang : Well ... I do have ... But ...

Lili : But ? What ?

Hwoarang : There are things that is complicated to say

Lili : I understand

Hwoarang : Thank you , wait do you have relatives ?

Lili : Actually ... I live alone " Then Lili bowed her head and Hwoarang said ... "

Hwoarang : Don't you worry ... I will be your Brother " Lili looked at Hwoarang and so did Hwoarang then Lili smiled and she said ... "

Lili : Thank you " Hwoarang stared at her and they continued to walk . Infront of Lili's house Hwoarang said ... "

Hwoarang : You should go inside now

Lili : What about you ?

Hwoarang : I got to go

Lili : But it's already late . You could run into a gang fight again " Hwoarang smiled and they went inside and Lili said ... "

Lili : You could sleep on the other room

Hwoarang : Thank you

Lili : Your welcome ... And besides that's what families are for " Hwoarang smiled . They sat on the sofa and they talked to each other Lili laughed when Hwoarang said a joke and he stared at her . They started to get along and they started to know each other Lili fell asleep while Hwoarang was just staring at her watching her sleep and he touched Lili's cheeks and he leaned forward and touched her hair and he later on fell asleep ...


	8. What's This ?

Chapter 8 : What's this ?

The next day Hwoarang was the first one who woke up and the first image that he saw was Lili's face ... Sleeping next to him on the sofa ... And Lili slightly woke up and he saw Hwoarang looking at her ... Now their face to face and Hwoarang said ...

Hwoarang : Good morning ... Lili " Lili stood up and she said ... "

Lili : Good morning to you too " Lili went to the kitchen and she cooked breakfast while eating ... "

Hwoarang : Lili ?

Lili : What is it ?

Hwoarang : Why do you know how to fight ?

Lili : I learned on my own

Hwoarang : Oh really ...

Lili : What about you ?

Hwoarang : My mentor teached me

Lili : Why did you ask any way ?

Hwoarang : Nothing I'm just asking " Lili washed the dishes and she tooked a bath , she changed her clothes and Hwoarang said ... "

Hwoarang : I'll take you to the restaurant

Lili : Are you sure

Hwoarang : Of course . Why wouldn't I be sure when it's my sister were talking about " Lili laughed and so did Hwoarang . They decided to walk and Hwoarang left his motor infront of Lili's appartment The two was walking and Hwoarang said ... "

Hwoarang : What's your job ?

Lili : I'm a chef

Hwoarang : That's why your good at cooking

Lili : Thank you " Infront of the restaurant ... "

Hwoarang : Ok , I'll pick you up 10:00 pm " Then Hwoarang leave . "

Hwoarang went to his mentors dojo and infront of the dojo he was thinking if he would go inside or just leave he was about to leave when he heard a voice from behind him who said ...

" Man " : Hwoarang ?

Hwoarang : Master

Baek : What are you doing here ?

Hwoarang : I just want to check if your alright

Baek : What about you ?

Hwoarang : I'm happy

Baek : Good to hear " Baek smiled and he walked towards the dojo but ... "

Hwoarang : Master !?

Baek : What is it " He stopped but he didn't turned and ... "

Hwoarang : Can you teach me more ? " Baek turned and they went inside ... "

Hwoarang and Baek was having a sparing match . Hwoarang was the one who attacked first . He attacked with a kick straight to Baek's neck but Baek blocked the attack with his right arm and he attacked , he swang his foot behind Hwoarang and the attack didn't miss and it hitted Hwoarang's nape that caused him to kneel . He stared at his Master , so did Baek . Then Hwoarang stood up and attacked his Master with the attack that he first did , Baek said ...

Baek : That again

Hwoarang smiled . His intention was to hit Baek in his neck on the right side . But this time , when his close enough to Baek he changed his move ... He pulled his right foot and attacked him on his left side . The attack was so fast that Baek didn't countered . Then he followed another move , he attacked with a punch on Baek's stomach and it also didn't missed . That move brought Baek down on his knees . Hwoarang was about to bring the final blow with a kick but Baek was able to make a move and did the same . Their attack didn't missed and they hit each other , those attacks brought the two down to their knees . Hwoarang stood up and so did Baek and he said ...

Baek : You have improved your skills

Hwoarang : Thank you Master " He said when he bowed "

They go for a few more rounds and after that the two of them was sitting next to the wall and their backs was resting on it and Hwoarang looked at the clock when he saw in was 10:00 pm . He immediately stood up and said ...

Hwaoarang : Master I need to go

Baek : Where are you going ?

Hwoarang : I just have to go ... Bye ! " He said while walking out the dojo and he hurriedly went to the restaurant . Lili was standing there waiting for Hwoarang to came and she heard that she was being called by someone when she turned ..."

Hwoarang : Lili ! ... " Hwoarang was catching his breath and he continued ... " I'm sorry I'm late

Lili : No it's alright

Hwoarang : Let's go

While walking Hwoarang's hands was on his nape . Hwoarang was staring at the sky then Lili asked ... "

Lili : Hwoarang ?

Hwoarang : What ?

Lili : You said your a fighter too , right ?

Hwoarang : Yeah . Why ?

Lili : What Tournament's did you joined ?

Hwoarang : Why did you asked ?

Lili : Nothing I was just curious " Hwoarang doubts to say it to Lili and he answered ... "

Hwoarang : I joined some tournament's . Sometimes , I win and sometimes I lose ... " Infront of Lili's appartment , Hwoarang said ... "

Hwoarang : I should go now

Lili : Are you sure you want to go ? " Hwoarang was quiet and he silently said ... "

Hwoarang : Yeah

Lili : Well good bye and good night

Hwoarang : Good night to you too " Hwoarang leave riding his motor ... "

Then Lili went inside her house and she took a bath and changed her clothes then she sat on her bed and she looked at the window and then she laid on her bed and fell asleep . While Hwoarang was at his house he took a bath . After that he went out the bathroom and he changed his clothes but he didn't wear a t-shirt . He laid on his bed and his arms is on his nape , he was thinking then he suddenly turns to his right and slightly smiles .


	9. Siblings

Chapter 9 : Siblings

**- 2 Months Later -**

Lili is now one of the top chef's of the restaurant where she works . Hwoarang is now working hard to learn more things and strive harder to be more stronger in battling . It's 5:45 pm their boss came to the kitchen ( Her name is Rico but she's a woman ) , Lili was working hard and she's looking tired so she came closer to Lili and said ...

Rico : Lili are you alright ?

Lili : Yeah I'm fine " Rico looked a the clock and she turned back to Lili and said ... "

Rico : You should go home now

Lili : But there's a lot of costumers outsi ... " Her sentence was cut when Rico said ... "

Rico : No insist we have Blu , Dan , Suejiro , and Oyoshi to do the work " Blu walked beside Lili to get something and he said ... "

Blu : Yeah , take a break once in a while , relax . If you want I'll treat you for dinner tonight ? " Then Dan hit's Blu on his shoulders and said ... "

Dan : Blu , just get back to work " Blu looked at Lili and asked ... "

Blu : So ... Is it a Yes or a No ?

Lili : Maybe ... I don't know ... Maybe next time " Then she took her bagpack and walks towards the door and said ... "

Lili : Bye " She said while waving her hands from behind her and they anwered ... "

" All " : BYE !

When she was outside she looked at the sky and she closed her eyes then she was inhaling the fresh air then walked a few steps when she heard someone behind her who said ...

" Man " : Your early today " Lili turned to see the man who spoke and she asked ... "

Lili : Hwoarang ?

Hwoarang : How are you ? Working hard ?

Lili : Yeah but still it's worth it

Hwoarang : Want a ride ?

Lili : Where ?

Hwoarang : Everywhere you want " Hwoarang and Lili ride on Hwoarang's motor throughout town and they went to a mall and Lili asked ... "

Lili : What are we doing here ?

Hwoarang : You'll see " He smiled and he hold Lili's arms and he carried her to a shop that sells cellular phones and she asked ... "

Lili : Why here ?

Hwoarang : Well ... I have a gift for you

Lili : What ?

Hwoarang : A cellphone and I'm letting you to pick what kind of a phone you like

Lili : Really ?!

Hwoarang : Yeah I'm serious

Lili : Thank you " Then they look for a cellphone for the both of them , they bought the same style of a touchscreen phone and after that , they bought some ice cream and they sat on a bench and they talk and Hwoarang said ... "

Hwoarang : Be sure you'll call me if you need someone to talk to or if theres an emergency " He turns to Lili and she answered ... "

Lili : Thank you

Hwoarang : Your welcome " Then Lili turned to Hwoarang and she smiles while Hwoarang was left there watching her smile and he also smiled slightly then he asked ... "

Hwoarang : Let's go

Lili : Ok

Hwoarang : Oh wait

Lili : What is it ? " Hwoarang took a picture of them on the bench and he made that picture his wallpaper and he said ... "

Hwoarang : Let's go

Lili : Alright

The two decided to walk and Hwoarang was pushing his motor along the way . While walking Lili was looking at the sky and she was smiling and her hands was behind her then Hwoarang was staring at her , he smiled and he asked ...

Hwoarang : Why ?

Lili : Why , What ?

Hwoarang : Your smiling , Why ? " She turned to Hwoarang and she said ... "

Lili : I'm just happy because ... I have a carring and loving brother like you " She smiled and they stopped walking and Hwoarang was still starring at her . Then he realize that their now eye to eye then Lili turned away and she continued walking a few steps then Hwoarang followed her . Infront of Lili's house she turned to Hwoarang and she said ... "

Lili : Would you like to go inside and stay for a while ?

Hwoarang : If you insist , why not ? " The both of them went inside and Lili went to the kitchen and took two glasses of juice and she gave the other one to Hwoarang and they sat on the sofa . Hours later he said ... "

Hwoarang : Lili , I have something to say to you

Lili : What is it ?

Hwoarang : You said you were happy because you have a brother like me " Lili looked at Hwoarang before she answered ... "

Lili : Yeah , why ?

Hwoarang : I'm happy too

Lili : And why is that ?

Hwoarang : Because God gave me you " Lili smiled and she slightly laughed and Hwoarang's lips curved . After an hour Hwoarang was about to leave , the both of them went outside and they halted outside the gate and Lili turned to her left to see Hwoarang and Hwoarang turned to his right to see her then Lili said ... "

Lili : Bye Brother " She said while waving her hand then Hwoarang Hugged her thightly Lili was shocked Hwoarang didn't let go and Lili started to hug him either and she let go a few seconds later and so did Hwoarang then she smiled and Hwoarang said ... "

Hwoarang : Bye Lili " He looked straight on Lili's eyes and then turned around and ride on his motor and he leave but in a distance he still looked back to see if Lili was still there . When Lili knew he was far now she went inside her appartment . Meanwhile Hwoarang was already at his house and he took a bath . After that he changed his clothes but he didn't wear a t-shirt . He went to the living room , he sat on the sofa but he went back to his bedroom and laid on his bed he couldn't sleep then he took his phone and he called Lili's number but she at the bathroom , having a shower . So he hang up and he closed his eyes then Lili's smile flashed on his mind , he opened his eyes and he looked at his wallpaper on his cellphone then he smiled and he later on fall asleep ... "

**- Lili's Appartment -**

After she took a bath , she changed her clothes she wear a long sleeve shirt color white and a white pants . She walked towards her bed and she noticed her phone , she pick it up and she saw that Hwoarang called her a while ago . She sat on her bed . She then laid on her bed and fell asleep ...

* * *

**AN : **Ok chapter 9 ... Status : Complete ... But there is so much to happen on the next chapters , so ... WAIT FOR IT GUYS ... Thanks for reading and please leave a review ... Once again ... Thank you .


	10. The Announcement

Chapter 10 : The Announcement

The next morning . Lili woke up and she went to the bathroom for a bath , after that she changed her clothes and she put her uniform in her bag pack . She went out the house and to the restaurant . Infront of the door at the back of the restaurant where chef's enter to get straight to the kitchen . She went inside and Blu was there along with Dan and Suejiro , then her phone rang . There was a message from Hwoarang ...

_**" Hwoarang : Good morning Lili , eat your breakfast before you go to work , be carefull along the way ... and Have a good day :D "**_

Then Blu sneak up on Lili's side and he looks at her phone and he said ...

Blu : Wow , you bought a phone . and who is that ?

Lili : I didn't bought it , it's a gift from my brother

Blu : Can I get your number ?

Lili : Alright " Then she showed her number and Dan said ... "

Dan : Me too Lili " Then Dan remembered something ... "

Dan : Oh yeah I forgot , Rico is not going to check the restaurant today

Lili : So got to work hard today " Lili tries to walk to the stove but Dan stops her said ... "

Dan : Yeah that's the point ... She wants you to have a break

Lili : Hah ? " She asked with a really confused looking face and Dan answered ... "

Dan : She wants you to relax for 1 month

After that . Lili was forced to do nothing at the restaurant . She walks back home , she was sad because she felt like the past was coming back again . So she look up at the sky and she closed her eyes for a second and opened it .

**- Hwoarang's House -**

Hwoarang was holding his phone and his starring at the picture of him and Lili at the mall . He was laying on his bed without a t-shirt and he stood up , he places his phone on the bed and walks to the bathroom and takes a bath . And after he took a bath he changed his clothes and he went out his house and he ride on his motor and left ...

**- Lili's House -**

Lili came home and she went to the kitchen , she ate some sandwitches on the fridge , then after that she went to her room and sat on her bed . After a few minutes she stood up and she changed her clothes and she wear a t-shirt and a pants , her hair was pinned up . She decided to clean the house . After cleaning the house , she went to the bathroom and took a short bath . Then she changed her clothes , after that she went to the kitchen and she cook and ate lunch , after lunch , she was tired so she went to her room and she laid on her bed and fell asleep . After hours , Lili woke up 6:15 pm and she went to the kitchen and she headed infront of the fridge and look what was inside and she took a bowl of mallows and she sat on the sofa in the living room and she turned on the T. V

_**On The News :**_

Reporter : The former CEO of the Mishima . Zaibatsu announced a new tournament which is Tekken 5 or Iron Fist Tournament 5 . The tournament will be held a week from now , Many fighters in the world joins this tournament but only will reach victorous .

Lili turned off the T.V . At a house , there was man watching the same news , he was sitting on a throne inside a large and empty room . In Town , a guy stopped his motor to watch the news . In a gym , a guy is training boxing and he stopped when he saw the news on the T.V of the gym . A man wearing a jacket with a hood that covers his face saw the news on a T.V when he passed by a store of T.V's . A Man with a big scar on his chest watched it either . A Man with a jaguar mask saw a flowting paper , on the paper says the announcement of the tournament . And also a Man with black jaguar mask saw it on the newspapers . In a restaurant , a chef was about to put the dish on a table when he heard of the news and he accidentally drop the dish . A school girl with a short - brown hair who was having a fight with a gang saw the news on a bulletin board . A girl walking on a park with a panda heard the news on a group of people that was talking about it .

Two woman's was about to pass each other but they stopped , when they were now side by side two boys passed them talking about the tournament . A tall man was walking on the streets when he saw a woman who holds a news paper , on the front page , he reads it on his mind _**" Announcement of the Iron Fist Tournament 5 " **_. A black guy in a gym who was training kick-boxing heard the news about the tournament from a teenager asking his father about the tournament . At a dojo , there was a man , he was kneeling inside a large room and someone came inside and whispers to him about the tournament . A man standing on the roof of a very tall building , he had a tattoo on his shoulder and has knives on his back , he also has something on his ears , and he puts his fingers and clicks a botton somewhere on the device and someone spoke on the line and tells him about the newly announced tournament .

A man with white hair drinks wine on a room he stood there , he was beside the bed and he wears a robe then a man came in and whispered to him . Somewhere , deep in the forest there is someone who is peacefuly sitting there , his not actually alone he has his sword beside him , in the middle of nowhere infront of him there landed a piece of paper . Somewhere in a city , there was a war and the ones who attacked won , their leader recieved a message about a tournament . A big fat guy , he looks like a sumo wrestler , he was watching T.V and he saw announcement of the tournament . A laboratory somewhere in Japan , that lab. contains a certain robot and it suddenly turnd on because he was informed to do something . Somewhere , there is a woman , her hair was in a ponytail and she was inside her room laying on her bed and slightly closes her eyes and tears fell from her eyes .

A a black man who was walking on the streets , he's face was covered ith sadness so he closed his eyes and bowed his head , when he opened hi eyes he felt a paper that blowned by the wind and it was on his shoulder and when he read the paper he was shocked and he looked at the sky . A man with long hair was eating in a chinese restaurant , he was waiting for his order when he saw on the T.V of the news of the new announced tournament . Somewhere at a market in a noodle stand , there was a guy that was eating a bowl of noodles , he looks like a police , when he was done he pays for the noodle when he saw a paper on the table and picked it up . In a mountain , on top of it there was an old man watching the sunrise and after that he went back into his house and opened the T.V and saw the announcement of the tournament .

In a house , there lived a kangaroo with it's baby they were watching cartoons and when it was done it's time for the news and their first report in the Iron Fist Tournament 5 . A man with no t-shirt on was walking on the streets , he has bullets on his pants so people tries to avoide him when he looked at the tall buildings he saw a bulletin board that says about the tournament 5 . In a dojo , there was a guy wearing a red karate robe , after his training he left the dojo and outside he was walking towards his motor when a piece of paper slapped his face and when he removed it , it says about the Tekken Tournament 5 . A woman was peacefuly walking on a beautiful forest , but it was just a dream , she woked up and she went to her living room and watched the news and she learned about the Tekken 5 .

A bear was looking for food in the forest when he came passed a tree with a paper sticked on it and says the Iron Fist Tournament 5 . In a rocky place , under those boulders there was an old man , he's still alive , he the rocks and boulders and he left , after a long time walking he found a small village but it's abandoned , on a post , there is a paper after he read what was writen on it he tooked the paper and left .

**- Lili's House -**

After she turned of the T.V , she was just sitting on the sofa then she went to her room . She was really bothered , she sat on her bed , she has so many things in her mind and she said ...

Lili : That Tournament he said ... He joined that tournament ... Will he be there again ? ... " She stopped and she thought ... "

_**' I wish he will ... ' **_" Lili laid on her bed and fell asleep "

* * *

**AN : I wish you guys like it ... please leave an review after you read the chapters ... Ok I'm done on Chap. 10 ... Next stop ... Chapter 11 ...**

**Wait for it guys ... The next chapters will be more on revealitions and fighting ... Oh I yeah thank you again for reading my first fanfic ...**

**Sorry about some part of the story**


	11. Preparation

Chapter 11 : Preparation

**Lili's POV :**

Early in the morning , I woke up . But I didn't immediately stood up ... I was really bothered by ... I don't know ... Theres just so many things in my mind right now .

But I can't just lay on my bed all day just thinking and doing nothing . I went to the kitchen and I cooked some hotdogs and a ham , after eating breakfast , I washed the dishes . After doing that something just suddenly popped in my mind . So I went to the bathroom , I took a quick bath . After having a shower , I put on a white longsleeve shirt and gray pants . I grabbed my bag and before I left , I also put on a brown jacket then I left ...

**Hwoarang's POV :**

At my house , I looked at the window while my right hand was on the back of my head , I wasn't wearing a t-shirt and I realize ... It was morning already . I didn't sleep ... I stayed up all night just thinking about ... About ... Actually I don't even know ... But I think , it's about someone or something ... But I also think it's about something else ... I don't know ... Maybe about my feelings also ... I was wondering if I would join the Tournament again . I took a bath , after that I put on a black t-shirt and a brown pants , I also put on my goggles ... I saw my phone on the bed . I pick it up and I called Lili ... ( That was the moment when Lili closed the door ) ... She didn't answer ... Maybe she's still asleep . After calling Lili , I put my phone on my pocket and I left the house . I closed the door and I walked straight to my motor and I left riding it ...

**Lili's POV : **

While walking on the streets , I saw some bulletin boards about the newly announced Tournament last night . People are talking about it either ... So what they say is true , that Tournament is really that popular . I went to a internet shop and I search some information about the tournament . But no results , if there were the access is denied . But there's an article in Google and I learned some information about the Tournament , many powerful fighters around the world joins this Tournament . I also learned that the grand price for who ever wins the Tournament is $ 1 billion dollar cash . Wow , that's a lot of money , so that's why . Anyway , I also learned something about the Mishima Zaibatsu . It is said that the Mishima Zaibatsu is very powerful , it holds military forces and It says here that the Zaibatsu is corrupt ... That's all that was written in the article , no information about the previous Tournament's , no information about the fighters that joined the Tournament and most of all no information about the CEO of the Zaibatsu . I left the internet shop and I headed back home . When I was at the apartment . I immediately went to my room and I changed my clothes . I went to the living room and at the table at the side of the sofa , I saw my phone , I pick it up and I saw that Hwoarang left a missed call . I didn't remember that he called a while ago but I also remembered that I forgot to bring my phone with me when I left . Then I went to the kitchen and I drink a glass of coffee on the table ... _**" I'll join the Tournament ... "**_

**A Man's POV :**

Another day , another nightmare ... I went to a Dojo and I practiced my skills . Every punch on the wooden dummy , it gets harder and harder every time . I was training for hours and when I was about to make the final blow ... I saw an image of a women in front me ... I stopped then it fade away ... I don't know why ... Then the owner of the dojo came in and he told me stay for the for the night . I thanked him for his hospitality . The whole day I did nothing but training ... I have to improve my skills if I will attend the Tournament ...

* * *

**AN : Another chapter is done ... And now ... To the next ... I hope you like it , wait for the next chapters ... And thank you for reading my fanfic ... Please leave a review after reading the chapters ... Once again " Thank you very much " .**


	12. The Assemble

Chapter 12 : The Assemble

**A Weak later ...**

Lili woke up early in the morning and she took a bath then changed her clothes . She went to the kitchen and she eat two banana's , one apple , and a sandwitch and a glass of coffee . She went to her room and picked up her phone then she left the house ...

At Hwoarang's house he was still awake maybe he didn't even sleep at all but he went to his bathroom and took a shower then changed his clothes . But he still doesn't wear his t-shirt . Then he went to the kitchen and picked an apple on the table , he took a bite and went back to his room he puts on his t-shirt when he saw his phone he picked it up and he stared at their picture together he smiled but he left his phone then he left the house ...

Steve was having a shower and after that he changed his clothes then he puts on his gloves and he went to his main door and before opening it he took a deep breath and he closed his eyes for a second . He opens them and left the house ...

A Man woke up and to the bathroom and took a bath . After a quick shower , he puts on his karate bottoms , foot pads . But before putting on his gloves he stares at it then he closed his eyes ... He quickly opens his eyes and puts on the gloves . He suddenly leaves his room and left the Hotel ...

A Girl with short-brown hair woke up and she hurriedly went to the bathroom and after her shower she puts on her blue chub and a mini jacket , her shorts and her blue gloves . She left her room and leaves her house , but before leaving she took one last look on her house and she smiled ...

A Girl suddenly woke up and she took a bath . After , she puts on her orange clothes , she ties her hair like pig tales , she puts on her shoes ... Before leaving and opening the front door , she looks back and she smiled when a big fluffy Panda was in front of her , she hugs the Panda while smiling then the two of them left the house ...

A Man in a Large room , was just sitting on a chair in front of him was a desk and he suddenly looks at the window behind him ... While looking at the view , a Man suddenly came in and slowly walks straight to the desk and he whispers something on the Man sitting on the chair ... After that they both went out of the room ...

All of them are now gathered in a open field but you can see a forest not so far from where the fighters are ...

Some Fighters from all over the world was going to attend the Tournament ... Some are professionals , some are beginners with willingness to succeed ... For what ? ... For fame ? ... For money ? ... For fun ? ... For power ? ... For revenge ? ... Or ... For FREEDOM ? ... Every fighter has their own reasons on joining the Tournament , all of them are unique in their own way ...

Welcome To The Iron Fist Tournament 5

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading ... Please wait for the next chapters ... Sorry for letting to wait for it ... I have a lot of homework's everyday ... By the way thanks again for reading ... Please leave a review after reading every chapter ... Once again Thank you ...


	13. Battlefield

Chapter 13 : Battlefield

Lili and the other fighters were standing and observing the place where they are ... Lili looked at the other fighters ...

**Lili's POV :**

As I was standing there and watching the other fighters ... Some of them looked powerful ... But ... They won't stop me from winning this Tournament and for succeeding on my goals ... As I looked once more I saw a Man ... Wait ?! ... He looks familiar ... What's his name again ... " Then Lili remembered the name that suddenly popped on her mind ... " ... Was it Steve ? ... So his a fighter of this Tournament either " ... Then the Tournament was started ... "

The Fighter's run towards the forest for their first opponent ... And it was settled ... Every fighter faced their first opponent's . Lili's first opponent was ...

**Lili's POV :**

While I was looking for my opponent . I saw a wooden dummy , it was standing straight I tried to walk towards it and to look closely . But when I was about to touch it's face it , it's eyes glowed and it started attacking me ...

Lili dodged the move but theres one more attack that was released by the wooden man . It was a kick and Lili was hit , she hit a tree on her back , Lili closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them the wooden dummy was running towards her , it jumped and tries to kick Lili once more . But Lili dodged the move and she attack with a punch , it hit but it has no effect on the wooden man . It turned around to see Lili then it attacked with the same move that Lili made . That attack hit Lili hard she was thrown away and there comes another kick straight to her left waist , the attack didn't missed infact it caused her to hit her right shoulder on a rough and hard tree . She fell to the ground after a second she look up and saw the wooden man , but she noticed something and said to herself ...

_**" Wait ... What is it doing ? ... Could it be ? ... " **_... Lili saw the wooden dummy immitating her stance , she stood up and the wooden dummy charge with a kick that is same as what Lili do and she said ... _**" Just as I expected ... "**_ ... Lili countered it , she blocked with her hand and twisted it's feet then it fell to the ground , a second later the wooden man stood up it attacked with a punch and Lili stopped it , she hold the woods' fist and swang it to hit it on a tree . It still had it's energy to stand up , it tried to attack once more but before it could make a move Lili grabed it's hand and she climed on it's back then bring it back to the ground . The glow on the wooden dummys' eyes faded away . Lili defeated her first opponent . But before she left she walked beside the wooden man and touched it's face and said ...

Lili : I'm sorry " Lili stood up and run away to face her next battle ... "

**Steve's POV :**

I was looking for my first victim in this Tournament ... Well , everywhere I look I only see tree's , vines and large root's . As I wait for someone ... At last someone finally showed up ...

Steve stopped when a Black man showed up but before the battle started the Black man said ...

" Man " : You ? ... Hahaha , this will be fun , a kick - boxer versus a boxer ... What was your name again ? " Steve smiled and answered ... "

Steve : Steve Fox ...

" Man " : I'm Br ... " His sentence was cut when Steve said ... "

Steve : Bruce Irvin , I know exactly who and what you are . Let's stop the chit chat and start a real battle

Bruce : Your going to regret what you said

Steve : Let's see

Both of them run towards each other and tries to punch their opponent , their moves meet fist to fist , after that attack Bruce attacked with a mid kick on Steve's right waist and one more on the other side . Steve stepped aside but he managed to endure the attack , Steve attacked with a left and right jab , the first hitted Bruce on his right chest but the second was countered by a high jump kick , that hit Steve on his jaw but he was still on his feet , even though he stepped a few steps backward . Then Bruce follow it up with a knee kick to Steve's chest , but Steve blocked the move with his two hands , by the preasure of the attack he stepped back . Bruce charged in with a punch Steve was just standing there , when Bruce was infront on him he punches Steve but Steve dodged and he attacked with a left , right and left jab , all those created a critical hit . But Bruce endured it all then Bruce attacks with a left punch then Steve counters with a right punch , when their arms are side to side , Steve folded his elbow to hit and avoid Bruces' attack , when his intentions came into place he attacked with a upper cut . Bruce fell down on the ground . When Steve was about to leave Bruce said something while he was trying to stand up ...

Bruce : W ... Wait ... " Steve stopped and turned around and when Bruce had stood up he walks towards Steve and when he was infront of him he placed his hands on Steves' shoulder then he fell down to the ground once more then Steve said when he turned to leave ..."

Steve : Thank you

**Hwoarangs' POV : **

While I was running through the forest I heard loud foot steps then a sumo like man showed up ... He said his name was Ganryu then he started to run ... Wait ... He's running towards me ! ...

Hwoarang was chasted by Ganryu , then Hwoarang grabbed a tree branch when Ganryu was almost behind him he swang through the branch to kick Ganryus' nape that caused Ganryu to fell on his knees . Hwoarang jump with a kick towards Ganryu . But Ganryu grabbed his foot and throwed him to a tree . He hit the tree very hard that caused him to fell on the ground . When he looked up at his opponent , he saw his fighting stance then he said to himself ...

_**" So that's how ... Hmp now I know how ... " **_... After that thought he stood up and charge with low kick's that hits Ganryu hard on his foot , Hwoarang keeps going and going then Ganryu tries to stop him with an attack but Hwoarang blocked the attack with his right arm and he continued , when he'd done enough Ganryu fell on his knee's . Then Hwoarang bring the final blow . That move knocked down Ganryu , after the battle he immidiately left and run away ...

Steve was softly walking , it's like he forgotten that he was competing in a Tournament , he looked at the sky ...

**Steve's****' POV :**

Wow , I never imagined how beautiful and peaceful it is in a forest . At this moment I'm forgetting everything in my past , every problem , every nightmare that came into my life for once I just want to be Happy ... Wait ... What am I doing ?! ... I will lose if I'll do nothing . But still it was relaxing ... But also where is my opponent ?...

Steve was looking around for someone then someone bumped him and when he looked at the person he asked ...

Steve : Hwoarang ?! ...

Hwoarang : Steve ? ... So you joined again ... Why ?

Steve : I have my own reasons , so do you ...

Hwoarang : I know were best friends and that will never fade away . But were fighting in the same Tournament ... Again

Steve : I know and it's hard either " Before they start the battle they shake hands and ... FIGHT ! ... "

Hwoarang stared with a kick to Steve's neck , he delivered two kicks but all of those are dodged by Steve . After that Steve charged in with a punch , that punch hit Hwoarang on his face and when he slowly turns to Steve he smiled and so did Steve . Hwoarang Kicked Steve on his stomach , it hit Steve and he stepped back a bit , he was looking at the ground and when he turned to see Hwoarang he was about to hit him again . But this time he dodged by moving to his left and he attacks with a punch that hits Hwoarang on his face and that made him to step back a little . When Steve was about to punch Hwoarang , Hwoarang countered with a kick that hits Steve on his right waist , that made him to hit a tree , Steve hit the tree so hard with his left shoulder , he endured it and he started to attack Hwoarang once more with two punches , those punches hit Hwoarang and he was blown away and his back hits a tree . Then Steve's left shoulder hurts and he hold it to prevent it from hurting he closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw Hwoarang was infront of him and he was hit by Hwoarangs' kick that made him fell on the ground . Steve closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw Hwoarang was about to bring the final blow but he rolled to his side and avoid his attack , he stood up and he punches Hwoarang while Hwoarang was about to kick him on his face ... Their attacks didn't missed , they both hit each other on the face . After a few seconds , Steve fell to the ground . But he was still awake , but he lost to Hwoarang . Hwoarang lended a hand and he helped Steve to get back on his feet and he asked ...

Hwoarang : Are you still alright " Steve answered when he was already standing ... "

Steve : I'm fine ... I think I can still go home safely ...

**Lilis' POV : **

While I was looking for my second opponent for my second match . I run in to a woman . She said her name was Julia Chang , I don't really wanna fight her but I have to . Then our match began ...

Julia attacked Lili with a punch and a kick . Lili was hit by Julias' attacks , then she followed it up a kick straight to Lilis' jaw that brought Lili to the ground . Lili closed her eyes , she heard Julia was about to attack her again , she opened her eyes and she rolled to her right and stood up to kick Julia . That move pushed Julia a step away , Julia charged in with a punch and Lili with a kick . Julias' attack missed but Lilis' kick hit Julia on her waist , then Lili kicked her once more that made Julia to hit a tree so badly with her back she fell to the ground , but she stood up and run towards Lili with a kick but Lili kick her to avoid her attack and Lili turned to kick once more and one more that hit Julia on her jaw then she fell to the ground . After that Lili walked towards Julia and Lili helped her to get up on her feet then Julia asked ...

Julia : What are you doing ? " she asked while Lili was putting her arms to her shoulder , and Lili answered ... "

Lili : I need to get you to somewhere safe ... " She answered while she was walking ... "

Julia : But why ? Why are you helping me ?

Lili : Because you needed it and ... I also wanted to help you

Julia : No , you don't need to you'll lose ... Just leave me here I'll be fine " She said while releasing herself from Lilis' hands and Lili said ... "

Lili : But ...

Julia : Don't worry about me ... I'll be fine ... Now go ... Go ! ... " Lili was about to leave but she said ... "

Lili : Thank you ...

Julia : No ... Thank you ... Now leave ...

**Julia's****' POV :**

I met Lili who was my second opponent in the Iron Fist Tournament 5 ... Even if I lost to her , she helped me to get up and she wanted to bring me to somewhere safe ... But I refused and I forced her to leave ... Maybe someday I will thank her for the kindness that she showed me ... Then I slowly closed my eyes ...

* * *

**AN : **Ok ... Now chapter 13 Is done and I thank you for reading it ... please wait for the next chapters and sorry for the delays I have a lot of homework's everyday ... Please leave a review if you want to know some details of the story and if you have something to say about the story ... Once again thank you ...


	14. Game Over

Chapter 14 : Game Over

**Lilis' POV : **

I won against my second opponent in this Tournament . But I lost to something else . I really wanted to help her but I also needed to continue the battle , but I hope that someday I will repay her and when she needed help I will lend a hand for her ... Now as I was looking for my next opponent , I came to a place where I saw two men and ...

When Lili was there , one men looked at her and the other turned to see her and Lili asked ...

Lili : Hwoarang ?! Steve ?!

Hwoarang : Lili ?! ... What are you doing here ?

Lili : I was about to ask you the same thing . Are you a fighter of this Tournament ? " Hwoarang was silent , he doesn't want to lie and he doesn't even want for Lili to join and to know that he's a fighter of the Tournament ... But what will he do ? He was caught , so he answered ... "

Hwoarang : Yes ... But what about you ? What are you doing here ? Your not supposed to be here ...

Lili : I joined this Tournament

Hwoarang : Since what Tournament ?

Lili : This is my first time to join this Tournament " Hwoarang said a few seconds later ... "

Hwoarang : You have to leave " Lili was confused on what Hwoarang said and she said ... "

Lili : Why ?

Hwoarang : Because you have to

Lili : No I won't ...

Hwoarang : Lili ... This Tournament is not just a ordinary Tournament , it's not even just a game ... Please Lili trust me and quit the Tournament ... " Lili was silent and she suddenly said ... "

Lili : No ... I'll continue this Tournament and the only way to stop me ... Is by defeating me

Hwoarang : Lili no , stop ... I don't want to hurt " Lilis' eyes softens and said ... "

Lili : Neither do I ... But I had to ... I'm sorry

Lili run towards Hwoarang to kick him . But Hwoarang dodged it , Lili moved her left foot to use it for her next attack but it was also dodged by Hwoarang . She lift up her feet to hit Hwoarangs' shoulder but Hwoarang also dodged it . Then she attacked with her left foot again and it hit Hwoarang on his right waist but he endured that attack . She charged in attacking with her elbow but also dodged , she even attacked pushing Hwoarangs' chest , that hit Hwoarang . Then she punches him , it didn't hit either . Then Hwoarang attacked with a kick and so did Lili when he was almost about to hit her , sonething suddenly pulled him back so Lilis' attack hit him , Lili tries to punch him but he grabbed her fist , she tries to release herself by kicking Hwoarang but Hwoarang locked her foot . Then she released herself by hitting him with her elbow and she follow it up with a kick but Hwoarang countered it , he hit her on her jaw and he continued to kick her one more time and that hit Lili on her waist . But Lili endured it even though it was strong . The both of them attacked with a kick the attacks hit each other ... But that was not the last . Lili attacked with a punch , but Hwoarang countered it with a kick that hits Lili badly ... And it also made her to fell ... But Hwoarang catched her and he closed his eyes and he slowly leens to kiss Lilis' forehead and after a moment he pulled away and pulled her to a hug he softly said ... "

Hwoarang : I'm so sorry ... Lili ... I don't really wanna hurt you " Then he hugged her more tightly . After a moment he pulled away and Steve said ... "

Steve : Hwoarang , you need to go ... Continue the fight ... " Hwoarang was silent and Steve continued his sentence ... " ... Don't worry ... I'll take care of her ... " Hwoarang took Lili and held her in his hands and he said ... "

Hwoarang : Thank you ... Please take her back home ... " Hwoarang passes Lili on Steves' arms and then Steve said ... "

Steve : Don't worry anymore , she'll be alright ... Now go !

Then Steve and Hwoarang went in separate ways . Lilis' head was resting on Steves' chest , Steve was looking for the way out and then ... He saw the wide open field again from before ...

**Hours Later ...**

Lili slowly opens her eyes and slowly sits on her bed , then she heard a voice and said ...

" Man " : So your already awake ... Are you alright ? " Lili was confused she can't see anything it was dark only a lampshade was open and she asked ... "

Lili : Who are you ? Show yourself

" Man " : Oh yeah , I'm so sorry about that ... " Then the Man walked towards the light and he continued ... " ... It's me ... Steve

Lili : Steve ? What are you doing here ? And ... Where am I ? " Lili looks around while she siad that , and Steve answered ... "

Steve : We're at your room ... Hwoarang told me to take you home " Lili suddenly turned her attention to Steve and asked ... "

Lili : Wait a minute ... Where is Hwoarang ? " Steve was silent for a second but he then answered ... "

Steve : After I left with you I don't have any news about the Tournament and also about Hwoarang ... " Lili looked down , her face was full of sadness then Steve said ... "

Steve : I think I should leave you for a moment , to give you some space ... Oh if you need me , I'm just outside at the living room " When Steve was infront of the door , Lili said ... "

Lili : Wait ! ... " Steve stopped and he turned to see Lili and he asked ... "

Steve : What is it ? " Lili was looking straight but then she turned her attention to Steve and she said ... "

Lili : Thank you " She said with a beautiful smile on her face . Then Steve said ... "

Steve : Your welcome " After that he turns around and opens the door and he slowly close it , when the door was closed he slightly smiled and he went to the living room ... "

**Lilis' POV :**

I lost on my third match ... Against my Brother ... Hwoarang . But thanks to his friend ... Steve , I came home safely , but I was wondering ... What happened to Julia and that Wooden dummy ... I wish their alright either . And also I wish that Hwoarang is safe after the Tournament ... But what does he mean that Tekken is not just a game ... Well let's find out ...

Lili stood up her bed and she went out side her room . She went to the living and she look for Steve , she found him sitting on the sofa and when Steve turned , he saw her standing there and he said ...

Steve : Lili ? What are you doing here ? ... You need to rest

Lili : Thank you for your kindness but I'm already fine

Steve : But Hwoarang told me to keep an eye on you ... Please rest " He said while approaching Lili ... Then Lili said ... "

Lili : No I'm really , really fine I promise " Steve was wearing a white shirt that reveals his scar . Lili turned to Steves' left shoulder and she saw his scar and said ... "

Lili : What happened to you ?! " Lili said when she hold him on his shoulder and Steve turned to see what she was reffering ... "

Steve : Oh that ... That's nothing " Lili looked at Steve and said ... "

Lili : No it's not

Steve : No I'm fine " He said while pulling his arms then Lili asked ... "

Lili : Why do you have a scar like that ? " Steve was silent for a moment ... Then he answered ... "

Steve : It's a birthmark " Then Steve felt his scar aching and he fell on his knees , Lili kneeled either and she asked ... "

Lili : Steve ! Are you alright ?! " Steve glanced at Lili and he said ... "

Steve : Yeah ... I'm fine

Lili : I think you should take care of yourself either ... Not only me ... " Steve looked at her eyes and he slowly stood up and said ... "

Steve : I'll be fine ... Now go back to sleep " Lili went to her room and she took a box from her cabinet then she went back to the living room and Steve said ... "

Steve : Lili , I thought your going to sleep " Lili sat beside Steve and she said ... "

Lili : I won't let anyone to get hurt because of me " She said while she puts her hand on Steves' scar . Steve said ... "

Steve : Lili you don't nee ... " He's sentence was cut when Lili slightly tightens his shoulder and she said ... "

Lili : I'm sorry " She said in a worried tone and Steve turned to Lili and said ... "

Steve : It's okay " Then Lili pulled a roll of bandages and she put some on Steves' Scar and while she does that Steve was looking at her and he turned away . She tightens it and said ... "

Lili : Is it to tight

Steve : No " Lili turned to Steve and smiled then she said ... "

Lili : We should rest now " Then she went to her room and Steve laid on the sofa then he puts his right hand on his left shoulder and slightly smiled . Then he suddenly fell to sleep ... "

The next day , Lili woke up early and she went to the living room and she saw Steve was sitting on the sofa . Then Steve turned and he saw her and he said when he stood up and walked towards her ... "

Steve : Lili , your up early

Lili : I always wake up early ... Are you sure your alright

Steve : Of course I am . Why would I say that I'm not even thought I am " Lili look down on the ground and she said ... "

Lili : I think you should go home

Steve : No , I won't I have to keep my promise

Lili : You have kept your promise ... I'm alright now ... But you should take care of yourself " Steve was silent then he smiled and he said ... "

Steve : Thank you " After that he left the house and went back home ... "

**Lilis' POV : **

I hope Steve will be fine either ... But I wonder ... If ... If _**he **_joined the Tournament either ... And I hope _**his **_safe ... Wherever he is right now ... I wish one day . we'll meet again ...

* * *

**AN : **Yey ! Chapter 14 is done . I hope you like it ... Please wait for the next Chapters , sorry for the delays ... Also thank you for reading ... Please leave a review ... Once more thank you ...


	15. Without You

Chapter 15 : Without You

**2 weeks later ...**

A Man woke up and he sat on his bed . He's room was large but it felt like it's empty , he puts his hand on his head ...

**A Mans' POV : **

Another day ... Another nightmare . It's like I woke up in a nightmare everyday . As I stood up from my bed , I went to the bathroom and took a long bath , after that I put on my pants and I went back to my room and took my polo to put it on and my black jacket then I took my phone and the keys of the car , I left my room and leave the house . I went to the Mishima Zaibatsu building by riding my car and when I got there I immediately went to the elevator and when I was at the last floor where my office was . At the hall to my office it was silent . I opened the door of my office and it revealed a empty , large and dark room . As I walk to my desk the large window behind my table opened that revealed the sun . I calmly sat on my chair and checked the papers on the table then someone knocked on the door ...

" Man " : Come in " I calmly said ... And a woman came in and said ... "

" Woman " : Oh you already checked the papers " She said while walking towards my table ... I replied ... "

" Man " : No I haven't ... What are this for anyway ? ... " I asked while putting the folder down . She answered when she was finally in front of my table ... "

" Woman " : Those are some of the experiments of the doctors and some files shows the unfinised experiments of Doctor Bosconovitch ... " When she was explaining it to me I looked at one folder and I saw some pictures . When she was finished , I closed the folder and she continued ... " ... Oh and one more thing ... " I looked at her asked ... "

" Man " : What ?

" Woman " : Some even show the problems of the Zaibatsu , files of workers and also some documents and information of the fighters ...

" Man " : Is that all ?

" Woman " : Well there are also some business proposal's . They want them to be approved immediately

" Man " : Tell them I'll submit tomorrow

Then she immediately left my office . I picked one folder and it's contents are proposals before reading I turned my chair to the windows , I approved some of them but I denied the others . When I was finished with the papers I laid my back on the chair and turned it again to window . I stood up to look at the view closely , I put my hands behind me . While I was thinking of something I saw an image of a woman in the glass of the window then it fade away when someone called my name ...

" Woman " : Jin ... " I turned to see who she is and I said ... "

Jin : Nina " She walked towards my table and puts a folder on my desk ... "

Jin : What's this ? " I asked when I reached for it and she said ... "

Nina : It's all about Kazuya " I looked at her and I asked ... "

Jin : What about him ? " After I asked I looked at the folders' contents and read it . While reading Nina explained ... "

Nina : Kazuya now controls G Corporation " I suddenly closed it and puts it down ... Nina left the office while I was thinking of way ... I looked at the window once more and while thinking ... Something else popped in my head that distracted me . I wonder ... Where is _**she **_and also is _**she **_alright , then I felt weird , I put my hand on my chest then I removed it ... I sat on my chair and looked at the files about the experiments of Dr. Bosconovitch and I saw one that caught my attention and I smiled at myself then I rest my back on my chair ...

It was late at night when I left the office . I used the car and I gotten home at time . When I went inside , I went to my room , I put my phone on the bed , I put off my jacket and also my polo , then I went to the bathroom , I saw my reflection on the mirror . As I looked closer I saw the image of myself as a Devil ... Then I took a bath ... After , I put on my pants then I sat on my bed ... And for a while , I was thinking and then I laid on my bed and fell asleep ...

**Jin's POV :**

The next day . I woke up , I sat on my bed and closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them I looked at the door of the bathroom and I stood up then went straight to it . I closed the door and put off my pants . As I was having a bath , I rested my paws on the wall while the hot drops of water fell down on my back , something suddenly popped inside my head , I remembered my past life with my mother and ... To another person , it was a part of my life that was perfect ... The part of me that was complete but ... In the sudden turn of event's , every memory was lost and the happiness I once felt was dragged along with them . That part of me was heaven and I fell but I'm still alive although ... I live in hell . When I was finished , I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist and I left the bathroom . I was putting my pants , and when I zip the zipper of my pants , I looked at my phone and I took a polo from my cabinet then I picked up the phone and left the house .

When I was in front of the Mishima Zaibatsu building , as I was heading inside it felt like I was entering the gates of hell . And when I was sitting on my chair inside of my large dark office , I thought of things that made me tighten my grip , my way of ignoring it is to turn my chair to face the windows that suddenly opened and revealed the tall high buildings . It was late at night I was going home , but at the door I looked at the other building next to the house and I went inside the house , I straightway went to my room and took off my polo , I changed my pants with a black karate bottoms with flames drawed on it , I put on my red gloves and foot-pads . I left the house and went to the other building , as I opened the door it revealed a gym , I walked towards the punching bag and start training and after a few rounds of punching it , the punching bag flew away by one of my attacks . After an hour of training , I stopped and I went back to my room and I sat on my bed , I took a towel from the cabinet and I wiped my face , I closed my eyes for a moment and I opened them I remembered something that happened one day , I stood up my bed and put off my gloves and foot-pads then I went back to the bed and fell asleep .

The next day , I woke up and I put my left hand on my nape and stood up from my bed and went to the bathroom and I took a long bath , after that I put on my pants and my black tank t-shirt . when I left my room and went to my private office , I searched some information of some myths , legends and rumors and when I saw some , my phone rang and when I answered it ...

_Jin : Hello , Nina ... _

_Nina : Jin , where are you ? What are you doing ? " Nina calmly asked . and Jin said ... "_

_Jin : I'm doing some research " While answering he looked at the computer and looked at the window ... "_

_Nina : Of what ?_

_Jin : Hmp ... You know what " Then Jin hung up ... "_

When Jin hung up , he looked at the picture of what he was searching for and he smiled to himself and said ...

Jin : Hmp ... When everything is at place ... I will bring an end to it all ...

* * *

**AN : **Chapter 15 done ... let's proceed to the next one , shall we ... Oh yeah wait for it guy's , I hope you'll like it , sorry for the delays , and please leave a review if you have comments for my work ... Thank's for reading ...


	16. War Begins

Chapter 16 : War Begins

**3 Month's Later ...**

**A Man's POV : **

As I woke up , the sun looks so bright and I stood up from my bed I went to the bathroom and I took a bath , After that I put on my white pants , I put wore a red belt with a lion on it , I put on my black polo with silver pattern's on it's shoulder , I even put on my red gloves and my red shoes . I looked at my phone and I put on my pocket then put my insignia on my right chest then I left ... I entered a certain building . As I was walking I heard someone called my name ...

" Man " : Lars " I turned around to see who he was ... "

Lars : Tougou " He walked towards me and said ... "

Tougou : Good your here

Lars : Why is there anything wrong ?

Tougou : Jin is been looking for you ...

I went to Jin's office and when I was walking at the hall as usual it was quiet and when I was in front of the door , as I opened it Jin was talking to Nina and he said ...

Jin : Lars

Lars : Tougou said you want to talk to me " I said while walking towards his table ... "

Jin : Yes ... We have work to do ... " He said when he stood up from his chair ... "

Jin and I along with Nina went to a conference , I was standing beside him at his right side and Nina was at the other side , everything he says was screened everywhere all over the world , as he was making a speech ...

Jin : People from all nation and different government's ... Listen very well ... The world is filled with lies , darkness , and death . Everywhere you look there's only darkness , but the problem is , most of you can't see it , some tried to show it . We only see fake light ... But I will make that change I will release that darkness . This world will foresee destruction ... Everything you see right now ... With every strength I have ... I will end it all ... I ... Jin Kazama declare independence and war against the world ... " When he said his last word I looked at him and he looks very serious in those words he said ... "

Heading back to Mishima Zaibatsu headquarter's , I was thinking of this war Jin made ... Every nation and government's against the Zaibatsu ... After a few days , the war was started and we raided a few countries and all of them were defeated . Every city we fought was defeated by the Tekken Force and I were their general . First , government's in Japan . Then through Asia . The next through Europe . It seemed to be only in a matter of time before the Mishima Zaibatsu will control the whole world . But the G Corporation raised against the Zaibatsu , the G Corporation was the only organization that is capable of raising against the Mishima Zaibatsu ...

Killing innocent people in different places , defeating and conquering every single city . It was at this point that I had doubts about this battle . For what we were doing is really just . My actions let me to led a group of soldiers , almost half of the Tekken Force , in rebellion against the Mishima Zaibatsu . Kazuya Mishima , leader of the G Corporation announced a substantial bounty on Jin Kazama's head that made everyone to hunt for him and by that he became the most wanted Man in the whole world . At the same time , The Mishima Zaibatsu announced a new Tournament ... The Iron Fist Tournament 6 as their response ... We set out for the next battle ... And that is the day where the events were set in motion ...

**Jin's POV : **

As I sat on my chair I said to myself ... _**" Everything is falling into place ... In only a matter of time everything ... all of it will ... End ... At last ... "**_

Then I turned my chair around and the window opened and it revealed the destroyed view of buildings and everything ... Then Nina came in and told me something ... About a ... Rebellion ...

**Lili's POV : **

In the last days things where different from the way it was before ... War was created . When the war started , I was walking at the streets when I heard gunfire not so far from the place where I was , I run where I think the gunfire was , and I saw a soldiers was fighting . A few days past the war continued . Regardless of whoever started this war ... I will do something about this ...

* * *

**AN : **Chapter 16 is done everybody , please wait for the next chapters ... And thanks for reading ...


	17. Tournament 6

Chapter 17 : Tournament 6

**A Few Days Later ...**

The stage for the battle is now set . The place of the event was still on the forest but every fighter must defeat their opponent to get to the next location . Lili and some new fighter's joined the Tournament either . All of the fighter's have now faced their opponent's in the first round and the battle then was started ...

Lili was walking around thinking what will she do and then she stumbled across a Man ... A black guy with black outfit that looks like an outfit of a ninja , he also has a tattoo on his arm . The Man said ...

" Man " : Are you a fighter ?

Lili : Yes ... I am

" Man " : I'm sorry I have to follow orders ...

Then they started the battle , the man attacked Lili with a elbow , it hit Lili's stomach that made her to take a few steps backward , when Lili look up she saw her opponent preparing for a move and he suddenly run towards Lili and he kicks Lili on her right waist , Lili blocked the move and the Man kicked her once more but on her neck , that move hit Lili hard that she took a step side ward , Lili didn't noticed that he was about to punch her and it hit her also that made her be blown away and she suddenly hit a hard tree . When Lili look up on her opponent she thought of a good move and come up on a plan . She run towards her opponent and when she was in front of him she pulled back and turned to her opponent's back and she kicked him , it hit him and he took a few steps forward and when he was about to turn Lili released a high kick on his chest that made him to be lifted in thin air and Lili followed it up with one more kick to blow him away , That move also hit him , he even hit a tree . But he stood up and stand still , Lili charged in when she was infront of him , he attacked Lili with his elbow , he suddenly disappear and something hit her back . She fell on the ground and when she looked at the one who attacked her back it was still her opponent and she thought ...

_**' What happened ... Is it possible ... but how will I counter that kind of technique ... "**_

Lili stood up and her opponent charged in and did the same attack as before , before he could even transport to Lili's back , Lili turned and she kicked him on his left side and to the other , then she turned and kicked him on his stomach and one more on his side that made him to fell on the ground ... Lili won her first match but before she leave she walked towards him and said ...

Lili : I'm sorry " Then she suddenly left for her next opponent on the next destination ... "

**Hwoarang's POV :**

I was at the first destination for my first match with ... Someone ... But nobodies here , it looks like a ghost forest ... I run forward and suddenly I bumped someone ... It's a Woman , I apologized to her ...

Hwoarang : I'm sorry

" Woman " : No I'm fine

Hwoarang : What's your name ?

" Woman " : Julia

Hwoarang : So Julia ... Are you a fighter ?

Julia : Are you ? " Then she punched Hwoarang but he dodged and he said ... "

Hwoarang : I'll take that as a yes

Then Julia kicked Hwoarang and punched him again , Hwoarang was hit by those two attacks , he fell on his knees and he wiped his lips and he suddenly stood up then Julia charged into him with a high kick directly on his neck , Hwoarang blocked the move with his right arm and he attacked with a left kick that hit Julia's jaw and made her to take a few steps side ward . Julia attacked once more with a punch his stomach and a upper cut that hit Hwoarang so hard and she followed it up with a kick to blow him away , Hwoarang hit a tree with his back , but he was still on his feet ... Julia was running towards him and she tries to kick him he dodged the move and Julia attacked once more but he still dodged it and once more but Hwoarang still did the same . Julia became tired then Hwoarang made a move , he kicked her on her feet and she fell down badly . Julia stood up and she walk towards Hwoarang and when she was in front of him she suddenly became unconscious , and she fell in front of him , but Hwoarang catched her and he kneel his right foot and he said ...

Hwoarang : I'm sorry ... But I have to ... Julia ... Don't worry I'll come back to take you home " Then Hwoarang left ... "

**Steve's POV **

I'm confused right now but everything is doing good at the moment , besides the air is really fresh and all you can see is nature everything around you but it will end soon when I met my first opponent ... Then I continued walking ... I halted when I heard something behind me ... It sounded like a Jaguar . When I turned to see what was the thing behind me it was A Man with Jaguar mask ... And I'm really sure who he really is ... King ... A wrestler ...

Steve knew that he found his first opponent , so without words the battle begin ... King run towards him and tackled him that caused him to fell on the ground and King started to punch him several times ... But then when King was about to punch him once more , Steve grabbed him fist and he tried to stand up . Steve attacked with left and right jab , his attacks didn't missed then he followed it up with a upper cut , that move also hit King but he was still on his feet but he took a step backward ... Then King attacked Steve with a punch then he kicked him on his stomach , those attacks hit Steve then he fell on the ground his eyes was closed , he tries to move his body and stand up , then King grabbed his foot and he thrown Steve's body to a tree . Steve hit the tree so hard with his back and fell on the ground badly , then he finally came to reality and he opened his eyes then he looked to where his opponent was and he saw him walking towards him , when he finally had stood up King run towards Steve , the punches him Steve was hit , his nape and his body hit a tree once more with king's fist stacked on his face , when he removed his fist Steve fell on the ground and King turned around and he walk a few steps away but he stopped when he felt a hand on his right shoulder when he turned he saw Steve and Steve punched him that made him to took a few steps backward he looked down and when he looked at Steve he was running towards him , then King stood up Steve attacked with a left and right jab , the first was avoided but the second hit King , he kicks Steve on his left waist but Steve was able to block the move , then he punched him on his stomach and to his face then he brought the final blow he hold back his right fist and he gathered all his strength and he blow it all up to King that made him be blown away and hit a tree ... After their fight Steve left

**Hwoarang's POV :**

When I go to the second stage the place was full of container vans everywhere you look and there are ships either and they put some container vans on the ships ... Well , maybe those are for cargo on the ship and deliver them some place else ... Wait ! what am I doing anyway I have to find my opponent ... Then I run , I slowed down for a while and I turn around then I walk backwards when I bumped someone that at first I thought was a worker there but when I turned ... It was A Woman , and she was on the ground ...

" Woman " : Hey ! Watch where your goin' !

Hwoarang : I'm so sorry about that " Then I tried to lend her a hand but she said ... "

" Woman " : I can stand up on my own " Then she stood up and I asked ... "

Hwoarang : May I know your name ? " Then she looked at me and said ... "

" Woman " : Why did you asked ?

Hwoarang : Because I wanna know ... "Then I looked at her and said with a curve on my lips ... " ...Oh yeah , by the way my name is Hwoarang " reach out my hand then she suddenly said ... "

" Woman " : Asuka ... Asuka Kazama " I wasn't expecting that her surname was Kazama , then we shake hands , she removed her hand then I asked ... "

Hwoarang : You know Jin Kazama ?

Asuka : Are you a fighter ?

Hwoarang : Are you ? ... " Then she slightly laugh and and I answered ... " ... Yes I am

Asuka : Then I'm with the right person " Then she suddenly attacked me ... "

Hwoarang : You still haven't answered my question " I said when I blocked her move and we were face to face , then she said when she pulled back ... "

Asuka : That's non of your business

Asuka attacked Hwoarang with a punch but Hwoarang blocked the move then Asuka fired up more punches and Hwoarang just blocks them with his arm then Asuka tries to bring him to the ground by kicking Hwoarang's feet but it didn't worked because he just blocked it , Then Asuka used her elbow on Hwoarang's chest and she tries to kick Hwoarang on his waist , but Hwoarang blocked it with his arms , he attacks with a kick , Asuka was hit Hwoarang brings another one but she blocked it and she turned and used her elbow once more , it was a direct hit then Hwoarang tried to kick her on her right chick but Asuka blocked it with her right arm , Hwoarang fired a left kick but Asuka ducked and she used her paw to hit Hwoarang on his chest like a punch . Hwoarang took a step backward and he attacks with a combo of kicks that hit Asuka two time and the last one was avoided , the Asuka kicked Hwoarang and then a punch straight to his face and one more kick to his stomach . Hwoarang took steps backwards and he fell on the ground on his back , Asuka lifted her feet and when she releases it to the Hwoarang's chest but Hwoarang blocked her move with his hands and he pushed Asuka's feet and he stood up and Asuka punches Hwoarang but he blocked it , then Asuka launched another punch and Hwoarang was hit and Asuka brought one more but Hwoarang grabbed her fist , Asuka tried to free her hand so she kicked Hwoarang but Hwoarang kicked her on her waist and one on the other side , and to her jaw , then he also kicked Asuka on her stomach that hit her so badly and she fell to the ground , she was unconscious ... After a moment she woke up and she tried stood up then Hwoarang lend her a hand , but she said ...

Asuka : I don't need your help " Hwoarang still helped her to stand on her feet and he said ... "

Hwoarang : You still haven't answered my question " Asuka looked at Hwoarang and she turned away with a smile and said ... "

Asuka : Why are you so interested ? ... " Then she looked back to Hwoarang with a mysterious smile and he answered ... "

Hwoarang : I need some information about him

Asuka : So you now him

Hwoarang : Of course I do , he's a wanted man

Asuka : So he done something to you , and you wanna know if I know him ... But , I don't so go and asked somebody else " Then she turned and walk away , she feel something on her stomach and she was falling ... But Hwoarang chatched her and he gently laid her on the floor and he said silently ... "

Hwoarang : I'm sorry ... I have to go " then he left ... "

**4th Battle **

**Lili's POV :**

Where am I ? What is this place ? All I can see is Sakura trees everywhere I look ... But it was very beautiful and relaxing to my eyes . After my first battle at this Tournament I haven't battle anyone after that , and I passed 2 stages and still ... no one ... In the middle of the _pink forest _, I heard some voices , so I run to where the voice came from and it turn louder and louder until ... There was no body then when I saw a tree , behind it I saw a Man in a distance he was laying down on the ground unconscious ... Wait I know him " gasped " ... HWOARANG ! . I run towards him and I saw a Man bringing down his feet as kick towards Hwoarang when I was beside Hwoarang , I didn't saw the Man's face then I blocked his move when I brought down one knee ... I saw the Man's face ... I know him , he's ...

Lili : Jin ?!

* * *

**AN : **Chapter 17 is done finally ... Thanks for reading ... So ? How's the story ? a review will be nice ... Thanks once again ...


	18. Tournament 6 Part 2

Chapter 18 : Tournament 6 part 2

Lili : Jin ?! " Lili was still blocking Jin's feet . Jin was looking down at her and also into her eyes and said ... "

Jin : Lili ?! ... " Jin removed his feet and Lili stood up and he asked ... " ... Why are you here ? " Lili didn't immediately answered his question she looked down and then to Jin's eyes and said ... "

Lili : I joined because I ... I ... " Then Lili heard someone called her name and she knew it was Hwoarang's voice ... "

Hwoarang : Lili ? " Lili suddenly turned to Hwoarang and she dropped a knee and she lifted Hwoarang's head and her right hand on Hwoarang's chest ... "

Lili : Hwoarang ! , Hwoarang ? ... " Hwoarang looked at Lili's eyes , he tried to say something but he fainted ... " ... Hwoarang wake up ... Please " she whispered and she heard Jin saying ... "

Jin : Leave ..." Jin was still looking on his side sadly , Lili glanced to see Jin and he turned to her and he continued ... " ... And quit , Lili " Lili stood up and she quietly said ..."

Lili : What ? " Jin looked down at Lili's eyes and he said ... "

Jin : You should quit " He plainly said . Lili's face was filled with confusion and she said ... "

Lili : What's with this Tournament , the last Tournament Hwoarang told me to leave and quit , and now your telling me the same ... Why ?

Jin : Lili , this is for your own good

Lili : How " Lili asked in a very modest tone . Jin was quiet then he answered ... "

Jin : If I told how and why , you will be involved . I can't tell you anything Lili

Lili : I ...

Jin : Lili , please ... Leave and quit the Tournament ... " Lili looked down and Jin continued ... " ... Trust me Lili " Jin stares at Lili and Lili turned away for a moment then she said ... "

Lili : No ... " She turns back at Jin and contiues ... " ... I won't just quit

Jin : No Lili , I won't fight you

Lili : You will " She modestly said ... And the battle begin ... "

Lili launched a kick towards Jin's right side of his neck but Jin just blocked it , with his right hand blocking it and his left as a support to the other , Lili then kicked Jin on the other side . That move hit him by the impact of the attack Jin took a step side wards . Lili released another kick on Jin's stomach that hit Jin and Lili hit Jin with a kick on Jin's right side of his neck , but Jin was able to block it with his right arm . Lili removed her feet and Jin stood straight , Lili then kicks Jin on his chest , but Jin was quick and he blocked it with his paw , he was looking down on the ground and he turns to Lili , Lili pulled herself away from him and she pushed her paw towards Jin's chest . By the impact of Lili's attack Jin took steps backwards . Once again Lili launched an attack against Jin but once again Jin stopped it again . Jin straightly attacked with a punch , but Lili was able to dodged Jin's move , then Lili swung her feet and kicked Jin on his right waist . Jin grabbed Lili's feet and and Lili pulled her feet and she attacked again with her hand but Jin blocked it once again , then he leaned forward to Lili's face . Their faces were inches away from each other , and they look straight to each other's eyes . The Lili pulled her face and attacked once more then Jin dodged it and then he attacked with a kick , but it didn't hurt Lili and it didn't even touched her skin , then Jin followed up with a punch on Lili's stomach . It didn't actually hit Lili directly , she was able to blocked it but it also hit her a little . Then Lili attacked once again and Jin was hit . Lili was getting tired but she launched another move but once again Jin blocked it . Jin is also tired he leans to Lili and Lili looked up at him . They looked eye to eye and they stepped back . Jin attacked with a punch on Lili's stomach and he pulled his fist after hitting Lili directly ... Lili fell on her knees and she stood up , but she felt pain on the part that Jin hit . She walked a step forward and she fell on her knees and then to the ground and she fainted ...

Jin walked towards Lili . He brought down one knee and he looked at Lili's face ... He touched Lili's soft face and he put his hand on Lili's nape and he started to lift her in his arms . Lili's head was resting on Jin's muscular chest and he started to walk away but he heard someone called out his name ...

Hwoarang : Jin ! ... " Jin turned to Hwoarang and he continued ... " ... I'll bring her home ... " He said while holding his right arm . Jin looked at Lili once again and he turned to somewhere else , sadness was written all over his face and he faced Hwoarang and asked ... "

Jin : You know her ? " Hwoarang stepped forward and answered ... "

Hwoarang : Of course I do " Jin looked down on the ground and he turned to Hwoarang and he walked towards Hwoarang and handed Lili to him . Before he left he took a last look at Lili and left ... on Jin's thoughts _' I'm sorry ... and I hope your alright ' _... "

Hwoarang left the place along with Lili , and they safely gotten out of the place . While trying to get back home Hwoarang looked at Lili and he whispered ...

Hwoarang : Lili , don't worry I'll lead you home safe and sound ... I promise ... " After an hour they were back at Lili's house . Even though Hwoarang was still weak he managed to brought Lili home ... Like he promised

Lili was playing with her Father , they were really happy then someone came and and Lili immediately run to the person and hugged her ... It was her Mother , then Lili's Father walked towards the both of them and he started a the game again . A picture of a very beautiful family was shown ... Then one winter Lili's Mother passed away . And Lili runaway from home ... Then She met a Man , the Man was very mysterious and that Man became a devil ... It was already late at night ...

Lili woke up from her dream , she sat on the bed and suddenly tears fell from her ocean blue eyes . Then she came to reality , she wonders why she's back at her room because all she can remember that she was having a battle with Jin and she lost ... She stood up from her bed , she felt a pain somewhere on her stomach , but she still left her room and she searched the house nobody was there she went out of the house and she saw someone standing and starring at the moon , he felt Lili's presence and he turned to her ... It was Hwoarang , Lili was very happy and she run towards him and she embraced him , at first Hwoarang was shocked but he hugged her either and Lili whispered ...

Lili : I thought I lost you " Then Lili broke the hug while Hwoarang was still holding Lili's waist and Hwoarang said ... "

Hwoarang : No Lili , _'I'_ Thought I will loose you " Then he hugged her once again then he heard Lili said something ... "

Lili : I Love you ... Brother " Hearing her last word made Hwoarang's heart to collapse ... Then Lili broke the hug and she smiled beautifully and Hwoarang smiled a bit then they went back inside the house ...

After a moment Hwoarang escorted Lili to her room , and she fell asleep . Hwoarang was standing facing the window and the bright moon . He suddenly turned to Lili and he sat beside her bed . He was watching her sleeping , he touched Lili's soft face and he said ...

Hwoarang : Lili , I have a lot to tell ... But I think I still don't have the strenght to tell all of them . So I think I'll say t to you when you can't even hear me ... I think I don't really treat you as my own sister ... And now I know why , it's because ... I Love you " He stood up and walked towards the door , he opened it but before he left the room he took a quick glance at Lili and he left ... Outside the door he thought _' I think it's better this way , because ... I know you Love someone else ... I want you to be happy . But I will always be here for you ... And I will always Love ... And that will never change ... Good night , Lili ' _ ... Then Hwoarang left the house

* * *

**AN :** There you have it , chapter 18 ... So what do you think ... A review will be nice , thanks for reading ... And stay toon for the last 2 more chapters of my first fan fiction on Tekken , Fallin' ...


	19. Final Battle

Chapter 19 : Final Battle

Lars and some other troops of his invaded a Mishima Zaibatsu Lab . and they successfully taken over the whole facility . At first Lars thought that the facility is empty but one of his troops saw something on a very special room ... Inside they saw a automatic system that is connect to a chamber where you can see a Girl sleeping inside it , then Lars asked ...

Lars : Who is she ?

" Soldier " : Probably one of some experiments of the doctors working for Jin " Lars took a good look at the Girl and he said ... "

Lars : Maybe " And he was still staring at her then they heard something that caused them to turn around and the other troops came with a huge robot chasing them ... "

They were attacked by a group of gigantic robots , they fought them and they managed to defeat them but one of those things was a bomb and after that ... Only one survived ...

**Lars POV : **

As I opened my eyes , I saw myself lying on the ground of a ... Laboratory . I stood up and as I scanned the place it looks like something happened ... But wait who am I ... What am I doing here . And what is this thing I wear . I walked backwards , I was really confused of what is happening ... And I tripped I saw a chamber and inside was a Girl . she was kinda sleeping . I was starring at her and I walked around the thing container her . As I tried to touch it , it opened and the Girl suddenly woke up and stood from that thing and she asked ...

" Girl " : Who are you ? " She politely asked ... "

Lars : I ... " My sentence was cut when something came in and it was a big robot , it attacked us and I defended her . I defeated it but there was another one , but this Girl defeated it . After that I grabbed hold on her left arm and I said ... " ... We have to leave " And we left the place ... "

It was morning . And Lili opened her eyes happily and she stood up from her bed and she stretch her arm in front of the window that shows the beautiful view of the Sun and Lili's phone rang , someone send sent her message and it's from ...

_' Dan : Hey Lili ... You haven't answered all of my calls lately and I hope your fine ... ' _" After reading Dan's message Lili come up with an idea ... "

Lili took a bath and she changed her clothes , she wore a white shirt and she put on a brown jacket and white pants she also took her phone and left her house ... She went to the restaurant where she works and when she went inside ...

Dan : Lili !? " Then Dan run towards her and hugged her , Lili was shocked but then she smiled and returned the hug . The both of them laughed and Lili broke the hug and Lili heard a voice that caused her to turn ... "

Rico : Lili ! I'm glad your here ! " She said when she also hugged Lili and when the hug was broken ... "

Dan : We're glad your back " Dan said while looking down at her and Rico was in front of Lili , then Lili said ... "

Lili : I'm happy to be here also ... It feels good to be back " She smiled and so did all of them and they take a group hug ... "

After that hug they started working . After hour of work , along with exhaustion and stress Lili made a meal that was ordered . After seeing her being confused Dan was worried about her so he walked towards her and ...

Dan : Lili are you okay ? . " Looking very suspicious at Lili and she answered ... "

Lili : Yeah , I'm fine , why ? " She asked while putting the meal on the tray to deliver it outside and Dan answered ... "

Dan : Because nobody ordered that " Referring to the dish Lili made and she answered ... "

Lili : Oh , I'm sorry I guess I have to leave this and bring the others " Dan stopped her by saying ... "

Dan : Ah Lili wait " Lili turned and asked ... "

Lili : What is it ?

Dan : It's because nobody ordered those either ... " Lili turned to the tray of food she carries and Dan continued ... " ... Are you sure your alright ? " Then Rico walked beside the two of them and she asked ... "

Rico : What's to be the problem Lili " Lili turned to Rico and answered ... "

Lili : No , nothings wrong

Rico : Ah Dan you could go back to what you where doing

Dan : Okay " Dan took a last look at Lili and so did Lili , she was still looking at Dan when he laft and then Rico faced Lili and said ... "

Rico : Lili , I have been watching your actions since this morning and you don't seemed to llok good .

Lili : No , it's just that . I may be tired , I sleep late last night .

Rico : No I think it's time you work half a day

Lili : What ?! But why ?!

Rico : Lili you work very hard right from the very start you worked here and I appreciate that . But , now is the time when you spend your spare time to yourself .

Lili : But

Rico : No buts and today your on a day off ... " Rico smiled with concern she continued ... " ... Go on Home and relax , ok " The both of them turned when they heard someone saying ... "

Dan : Lili if you want I'll escort you home safely ? " Lili smiled politely and she answered ... "

Lili : Thank you but I can handle myself ...

Dan : Okay , be careful ok " Lili smiled and answered ... "

Lili : Don't worry I'll be

Lili has no choice but to spend the day at home ... Alone . When she came out the back door of the kitchen , She heard s voice saying ...

Man : So your on a day off " Lili glanced to where the voice came from and it was Steve and she asked ... "

Lili : Steve ? ... What are you doing here ? " Steve walks towards Lili while saying ... "

Steve : I know I'll find you here

Lili : Do you know where Hwoarang is ?

Steve : No , I haven't saw him since the Tournament 6

Lili : You joined the Tournament again ? " Steve nodded and said ... "

Steve : Of course ... " Lili turned her attention to others and Steve asked ... " ... Why did you want to know where Hwoarang is ? I mean you supposed to be the one who know's where he is " Lili brought her attention back to Steve and answered ... "

Lili : It's just that I'm worried about him , this morning I woke up and Hwoarang was gone and I was wondering if you know where he is " Steve scratches his head and answered ... "

Steve : I'm sorry Lili but I haven't saw hi to ... " Steve glanced at the sky while his paw was on his nape and Lili looked down and Steve turned to her , he brought down his paw and said ... " ... You look tired , let me tale you home " Lili looked at him and she politely answered ... "

Lili : Thank you

The both of them walked , while heading back to Lili's house , the place was silent Lili was getting uncomfortable then Steve said something ...

Steve : Your aware of the war , right ? " Lili was shocked by Steve's question , she glanced at him and Steve was still looking on his way then Lili answered ... "

Lili : Of course I am " Lili was focused on her path , while Steve turned to see Lili and he looked away with a smile on his face . Then he asked ... "

Steve : Really ? ... This war started only a month ago ... But I heard that there's only one country left " Lili was shocked , she glanced to see him and she asked ... "

Lili : So only one remains ... And what country is that ? " Steve was quiet but then he answered ... "

Steve : Egypt " When they arrived at Lili's house ... "

Lili : Wanna go inside for some tea ?

Steve : Ah no thanks , I need to get going I have some _' things ' _to do ... Bye Lili

Lili : Bye ... " Lili waved her hand but when Steve turned she called out her name ... " ... Steve ! ... " Steve turned while saying ... "

Steve : Ye ... " His word were cut when he felt someone hugging him ... It was Lili , he returned the hug and he heard Lili saying something ... "

Lili : Please find my Brother , for me ... Please " She asked in a very polite and modest tone and Steve answered ... "

Steve : I will " Lili being satisfied of what she heard . She broke the hug and she said ... "

Lili : Thank you " Steve smiled and he said ... "

Steve : Your welcome " Then Steve left ... "

When Lili went inside of her house she remembered her old house in the forest so she decided ... She left her house with a bag containing some clothes and she ride on a taxi . She stopped to a village and she saw the road and ride another taxi and she dropped to a place where the trees was really tall and she knew that was place where she really live ... While walking through the forest she saw the birds and the squirrels and many other animals living there . Lili felt really at home and when she saw her precious house , she smiled and and went inside she immediately went to her room and put her clothes on her cabinet and went to the living room to watch T.V and , at the new it was all about the war ...

" Reporter " : Egypt stays strong against the Mishima Zaibatsu ... Mostly to it's CEO Mr. Jin Kazama ... " When the reporter said the name it bothered Lili and she said to herself ... _' What ... This can't be ... Please tell me it's not him ... ' _... Then they showed a picture of Jin on the screen while saying ... " ... Or should I say the most wanted Man in the world ... " Lili turned off the T.V and she turned to the window and she saw it was Sundown ... Lili left the house and she went to the hill and she stood beside the tree ... While glazing at the Sun . She heard someone saying ... "

" Man " : The Sun and the sky is beautiful " Lili was confused so she turned to her side to see who it was and was shocked when she saw who the person was ... "

Lili : Jin ?! " Jin was standing beside her looking at the Sun and he said ... "

Jin : This place didn't changed , it's still the forest I knew " Then Lili said ... "

Lili : Your right ... " After a moment of silent Lili asked ... " ... Jin ? Why are doing this ?

Jin : It's the war , isn't it ? ... " Lili nodded and Jin answered ... " ... I'm doing this because I need to

Lili : What ? To kill millions of innocent people ? ... " Jin was silent and Lili continued ... " ... Why did you left ? " Jin was surprised by her question that caused him to glanced at Lili and he answered when he looked away ... "

Jin : It was the only way I could protect you " Lili was confused so she asked ... "

Lili : Protect me from what ?

Jin : If I tell you , it will involve you more in the situation ... " His answer made it more difficult for Lili and Jin said ... " ... If you still have questions , I'll give you all the answer you wanted to hear ... After all of this is over ...

Jin turned around to leave and he was steps away from Lili when he stopped walking he closed his eyes , tightens his grip and he opened his eyes and turned back and he run towards Lili and he pulled Lili's right arm to turn her to him and he hugged Lili tightly , Lili was surprised of what he did and she heard Jin whispering ...

Jin : Lili , listen carefully ... Someday ... Some how , We will meet again and when that day comes ... I will never let you go " Lili cried and she returned the hug that caused Jin to hug her more tightly than ever ... Then he broke the hug and he left saying to himself _' I need to go , but when the time comes I will come back ... I'm sorry ' _ ... Lili continued to cry while watching Jin leaving . Then she turned back to the Sun and watched it fell down , she attached her hands together and she bowed her head , she tightens her grip and a tear fell from her blue eyes ... And the Sun finally disappear and now it is night ... Lili went back ...

* * *

**AN : **YES ! Chapter 19 is done ... So what do you think of the events that happened ... A review will be very nice ... Thanks for reading my first fan fiction of Tekken ... Only one Chapter remains . Stay tooned everybody ... Take care and God Bless us all XD ...


	20. The End

Chapter 20 : The End

**Months Later ...**

Lili woke up and she stood up from her bed and she was rubbing her eyes while walking to the bath and she took a bath and after that , she went outside the bathroom while drying her hair with a towel and one other towel covering her body when she walked pass her phone it suddenly rang and when she picked it up there was a message , and it was from ...

_' Hwoarang : Good morning Lili , be careful on your way to work , okay ' _" Lili smiled and she changed her clothes and she went to work when came there ... "

Blu : Good morning Lili

Lili : Good morning Blu " After greetings the day begin and when it was 3:00 pm ... "

Dan : Lili that's enough , your time is up

Lili : Okay take care of the things here okay

Dan : Okay ... " Then Lili left the kitchen using the back door and when Lili was outside ... "

Hwoarang : Hi Lili " Lili was surprised and she said ... "

Lili : Brother ?! " Lili run towards Hwoarang and she hugged him , with a smile on her face then when she broked the hug ... "

Hwoarang : What was that for ?

Lili : I missed you

Hwoarang : We were together last night ... That's just a joke " Then they heard a voice saying ... "

Steve : May I cut in " The both of them turned to see Steve and Lili said ... "

Lili : Steve ?! " Lili smiled and Hwoarang asked ... "

Hwoarang : Want to go somewhere ? " Lili thought of a place and it popped in her mind ... And they went to the shopping district and Steve asked ... "

Steve : Ah Lili what are we doing here ?

Lili : I forgot to went here yesterday , good thing I run onto the both of you ...

They went to a shop selling veggies and meat and fish ... Lili bought some ingredients for kinds of Japanese dishes ... After shopping Hwoarang and Steve escorted Lili back home and when they got there Lili asked ...

Lili : Wanna come inside and eat ? " Steve answered ... "

Steve : Thanks but I can't

Lili : Why not ?

Steve : I have some work to do

Lili : Well okay , good luck ... Oh and thank you

Steve : Your welcome

Lili : What about you Hwoarang ?

Hwoarang : Ah sorry Lili I also have to go ...

Lili : I understand just be careful okay

Hwoarang : Okay I know " Hwoarang rubbs his nape in embarrasment ... When the three of them turned on their separate ways , Hwoarang along side with Steve have walked a few steps , but they heard ... "

Lili : Ah , Hwoarang ?! " The both of them turned to see Lili and Hwoarang answered ... "

Hwoarang : What is it ? " Lili smiled and she put down the things she bought and she hugged Hwoarang and she whispered ... "

Lili : Thank you ... Brother " Hwoarang returned the hug and then Lili broke it and she went inside ... Hwoarang watched her went inside while Steve walked away knowing Hwoarang was behind him but when he turned he saw Hwoarang standing there and he said ... "

Steve : Hwoarang ... " Hwoarang turned and Steve continued ... " ... Are you coming

Hwoarang : Ah yes " Hwoarang followed him but he stopped and he thought ... _' I hope you'll be happy every time ... I will keep my promise ... I love you ... And I'll always will ' _Then they left ..."

Lili was alone it was still early around 3:35 pm . So Lili picked up some things and the stuff she bought and she traveled again to place where she knew she belong to ... At the time she came to her old house in the woods Lili cooked food and she ate alone . When she felt the place was really gloomy and quiet she looked at the window and saw that is was getting dark . She stood up from her sit and she left her house . Lili wore a beautiful white dress and when she came out side the house she took of her slippers and she walked on her feet . Lili feel so peaceful and so relaxed . She went to the hill , she was walking looking up at the sky and when she focused her eyes on the tree from a distance , she saw someone standing there , she's not sure who it was so she went closer ... She stopped when the person turned to her and she knew who it was ...

Lili : Jin ?!

Jin : Lili ? ... Lili ! " Jin run towards Lili and he hugged her tightly in his arms , then Lili returned the hug , after a few moments , Lili broke the hug but Jin was still holding her and she whispered ... "

Lili : You came back " Jin looked straight on Lili's blue eyes and he answered ... "

Jin : I kept my promise ... And I'll always come back here for you

The both of them stared at each other's eyes then Jin put his left hand on Lili's right cheeks , and Lili hold his arm ... Then Jin slowly leans on Lili's face , he closed his eyes when their face's are an inch away ... And Jin kissed Lili's soft and warm lips that melted his cold lips and heart , Lili rested her left paw on Jin's chest feeling his heart beat . Lili closed her eyes for a moment , knowing that she get the message Jin gave her ...

* * *

**AN : **Yeyyyyyyyyy ! What a happy ending , don't you think ? ... Well sorry for some parts of the story I know it was kinda boring , But thank you for reading guys , I really appreciate it ... So what do you think of the whole story ? ... A review will be nice ... Thank you for WishingDreamer5 and Venuz' FloriLuna

for inspiring me on my work ... Wait for my up coming fanfic on Tekken , see yah real soon !

God Bless us all ! XD


End file.
